


The Divorce

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU where everyone pretty much wears whatever, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, But I swear it's not sexual, Crying, Divorce, Father's Day fic, Frank's a sweetheart, Gerard and Pete are parents, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mentions of medication, Mpreg, New Parents, Panties, Patrick says Daddy sometimes, Patrick's a dick at first, Protective Frank, Protective! Pete, Short Chapters, Step-parents, Tattoos, This is only explicit because there's a lot of smutty parts, Time Skips, Tree Houses, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unsafe Sex, non-graphic birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick wasn't expecting to find out his parents were getting a divorce and his Papa was already seeing someone, and he especially didn't expect that someone to be his Music teacher.Or important parts of Patrick's life where he's trying to get used to having a new dad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted a few days ago, but whatever. It's fine though because this month still celebrates dads so. Enjoy!

The teenager walks through the door, his parents standing in the living room looking awfully nervous. Gerard is the first to speak, "Cakes, could you come sit down for a minute please?"

He walks over carefully and sits on the couch, "am I in trouble? Please don't ground me, the summer just started!"

"No, baby," Pete says sitting in front of him, "your father and I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what," he asks before going wide eyed, "did you guys go in my room?"

"No," Gerard says.

Pete was about to turn back to Gerard when he goes wide eyed and looks to him, "why what's in your room?"

"Nothing," he says.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while but I didn't know how and we didn't want to upset you," Gerard says.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," Pete says, "um, Gee, just tell him."

"You know your father and I love you very much, right?"

"Yeah," he says unsure of what's going on.

"Well, I've met this guy," he says.

"You're not trying to set me up, are you," he asks looking grossed out.

Gerard turns to Pete who shakes his head and sighs, "just tell him."

"Your father and I are getting a divorce," Gerard admits.

Patrick's shoulders relax and he sits there letting the words stay in the air longer than his parents are comfortable with. When he looks between them he can't help but want them to say it again, "what?"

"We don't hate each other and we don't hate you! We love you," Gerard says, "your father and I have just grown apart. We don't feel the way we used to."

"So what," he asks softer, "a-am I moving? Are _we_ moving? Who's taking _me?_ "

"You don't need to worry about a thing," Gerard says sitting beside him, "we're not going anywhere. We still live together. I've gotten very used to your father being around and he's gotten used to me. We're staying here, we're just getting a divorce. And then whenever you move out onto your own your father and I will live separately."

"Really," he asks.

"Yeah," Pete says, "your father and I decided it's what we want. And we're still your dads, we're just not going to be _together_."

"And we want you to know it wasn't your fault and that we love you," Gerard says stroking his hair.

"Wait," Patrick says shaking his head, "what did you mean by you met this guy?"

Gerard and Pete turn to each other before someone comes down the stairs, "Gerard, baby, I couldn't find my robe so I just put on yours."

His Music teacher stands in front of him, black hair and tattoos covering his skin. He goes wide eyed when he notices Patrick sitting there, "the news was today. I am so sorry!"

"No, no, don't be," Gerard says smiling.

"Yeah, come on over, Frank," Pete sighs.

He hesitates but walks over slowly. Patrick looks at him in the pink robe and the man he looked up to was now smiling sheepishly at him.

"We were planning on taking this whole divorce thing slow, but we agreed there was plenty of room for your father and I to be in our own rooms with anyone we wanted. So I told Frank to move out of his apartment and into here," Gerard says.

"Patrick, this is Frank-"

"I know who he is," Patrick says.

"I know," Gerard smiles, "you two gush about each other all the time. I knew you both would love each other."

He holds out his hand politely for Patrick, "it's nice to meet you. Again I mean. Well, it's nice to meet you as my future step-son."

Patrick stares up at him before laughing, "you two got me good. You both really had me going. The whole sit down, the _divorce_ , my Music teacher in Papa's robe. This is all really funny."

They all look between each other and Patrick swallows hard when his throat goes dry, "please start laughing."

"Patrick, we're serious. We're getting a divorce," Pete says.

"No," Patrick says, "no, I'm seventeen. If you two were getting divorced you'd do it while I was a kid or when I moved out. This isn't-"

"Oh, Trick, we know this must be hard for you. But we're still together here in this house. Just have a new member of the family, that's all, and he's your favorite teacher. I figured you be ecstatic!"

"You thought wrong," he stands and shakes his head, "I-I thought I was getting a dog or a sibling, not a new dad!"

"We are getting a dog," Frank says, "that was supposed to be a surprise though, we were going to take you this weekend when they introduced me. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. But I love your father and I think after a while when you really get to know me you might enjoy having me around the way you enjoy me being your teacher."

He holds out his hand again and Patrick looks at it like he'd just blown his nose into it.

"I highly doubt it. Is that all you two wanted to tell me," he asks turning to his parents.

"We're getting you a dog," Gerard smiles awkwardly.

"Feels a bit unnecessary now, doesn't it" he asks standing, "considering Papa's already got one, and he seems to have already brought it home."

He looks directly into Frank's eyes before he walks away from the living room.

"Patrick Stump," Pete says sternly.

"It's okay, really," Frank says, "he's just upset about the divorce. And me walking down the stairs in this was just the icing on the cake. He just needs some time to get to know me better."

Patrick stops in his tracks and turns towards him, his eyes practically shooting daggers at this man.

"You do not know me, _Mr. Iero_ ," he says, "you don't know anything about me, so let me give you some information that may be good to know. I might get used to you being here and I might get to know you better but I'll never _ever_ like you."

"Patrick," Gerard says, "come on, you love him, he's your favorite teacher!" 

"No," he says, "he used to be my favorite teacher. Now he's just the guy sleeping with my dad while my parents are getting divorced." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick meets a nice guy at the animal shelter while spending time with his new soon to be stepfather.

Patrick walks down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing Gerard fixing coffee with Frank's arms around him and his mouth on his father's neck making him laugh. Patrick decides to be louder when he walks into the kitchen. Frank lets go of his dad and walks over to Patrick, "good morning. I made chocolate chip pancakes. Your dad says they're your favorite."

Patrick laughs, "you know, when they says the way to a man's heart is through his stomach they mean people you're interested in sleeping with, not the guy your sleeping with's son."

"Patrick," Pete says walking in.

"Whatever, I'll eat the stupid ass pancakes," he says.

"Watch your fucking language," Gerard says.

"You know," Frank says, keeping his voice calm, "the animal shelter is open early today."

"Oh," Patrick said, faking interest, "is Dad getting a new playmate too?"

"Patrick," Gerard warns, "we're going."

He turns to his father, "is _he_ coming?"

" _He_ is part of the family."

"Since when?"

"Since he and I started seeing each other fice years ago," he says, letting out a breath after like a weight has been lifted off of him.

"You cheated on dad for five years?"

"Honey, your father and I haven't been happy with each other for a long time, we agreed on seeing other people. You know, your father is seeing-"

Pete goes wide eyed clearing his throat and shaking his head.

"What," Gerard asks.

"No."

"Who is dad seeing? I don't want anymore secrets in this house okay? Papa's seeing this guy and who are you seeing?"

"You know, why don't we get you used to Frank first?"

"Dad," Patrick says.

"I'm not seeing anyone, sweetheart."

"He's seeing your uncle Mikey," Gerard says.

"EW," Patrick says completely disgusted, "you're dating someone _my_ _age?!_ "

"He's two years older than you," Pete points out.

"He's nineteen. You're like forty!"

"Thirty-six," he corrects.

"Oh my god, when you were my age he wasn't even alive yet!"

"Eat your pancakes and go get dressed, we're going to get a dog."

"You sure you don't want a puppy," he asks, "you clearly like things younger."

"Why did you have to tell him," Pete asks, rubbing his eyes.

"It's easier on me now," Gerard says.

 

\---

 

They walk through the long hallway of dogs and Patrick looks through some of them and sees Frank put his arm around his father and point at one of the cats making Gerard smile. Pete looked through a few cages and Frank points to one, "how about him?"

"No," Patrick says.

"You didn't even look."

"You picked him out," he says.

"Patrick, why don't you actually look," Pete says.

He turns to the dog seeing it look up at them and pant. Patrick thought the dog was adorable, but shakes his head, "no, it looks like you."

"Okay," Gerard says, "which one do you want?"

"I don't know," he says.

"Are you even looking," Pete asks.

The dogs bark and the walls make each one echo. His dads say something, but his brain can't focus. He looks to the arm around his father and looks to the man it belongs to who is smiling at him. And Patrick can't stand there anymore. He can't look at them, he can't fucking think. He shakes his head and covers his eyes, "I can't think with you all talking and these dogs barking. I need to just go outside for a minute. Do not follow me!"

Patrick leaves the room and once he's outside he feels like he can breathe again. He leans back against the wall before sliding down and looking at the dogs in the kennels across from him sitting alone in their beds. In that moment he wished he was a dog, no worries about school or divorces or Frank or anything. He'd just have to worry about food and water. He thinks life would be easier that way, he could be by himself, maybe find a bunch of strays to befriend and settle down in a nice junkyard somewhere.

His thoughts are interrupted by a voice, "see one you like?"

He swears to himself that if it's Frank he's going to scream, but when he looks up he sees a tall brunet wearing a button up and a little apron with a green name tag. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows to show off the tattoos on his arm. He doesn't read the name but lets the apron lead him up to his curious expression.

"No, I was just getting some fresh air," he says

"Did you come for a dog or a cat?"

"Dog. My Papa and his new boyfriend and my Dad brought me here because they think getting me a dog will make me forget about the whole divorce and new boyfriend thing. Well, technically new to me, they've been seeing each other for five years without me knowing."

"Wow, I guess you'd need a pretty special dog to make you stop thinking about all of that."

"Guess so," Patrick says.

He extends a hand to Patrick and smiles, "I think I know just the right dog for you."

He takes the teen's hand and is pulled onto his feet. They walk together to a side room and the man picks up a fluffy tan and white dog, "this puppy doesn't officially have a name yet, but I've been calling him Dude. He seems to respond to it well."

"Dude," Patrick asks petting him and watching his eyes light up at the attention he was now being given.

"You don't like it," the boy asks.

"I do," he says, "he looks like a Dude. I'll take him."

The alpha smiles and he hands him to Patrick, "I was going to adopt him this afternoon, but I think you need him more than I do."

Patrick laughs and raises his eyebrows nodding, "yeah, I think I do."

"Have you ever trained a dog before?"

"No," he says, "I was never allowed to have a dog. I think my Papa was saving the whole getting me one for a time when he knew I'd be extremely upset."

"Well," he starts, "I've got a few and I trained every single one so if you wanted to I could help you train him."

"Um, yeah, I could definitely use some help."

"I guess we should exchange numbers to make it easier," he says.

Patrick nods and pulls out his phone handing it to him and he takes it and puts in his number, texting something to himself. When he finishes he hands it to Patrick letting him look at it, "thanks, um, Brendon?"

"Yeah," he says.

"I'm Patrick," he smiles.

"Patrick," he smiles back, "it suits you."

"Oh, thanks," he says, face flushing.

"Um, if you're not doing anything tomorrow maybe we could meet up at the park say around three?"

"That sounds good," he says.

"Great, I guess I'll see you there."

"Thank you," he says, "for listening, and helping me find the right dog."

"No problem, and I think you'll be great for each other."

Patrick walks in with the small dog and they turn to him smiling, "you found one."

"His name is Dude, he's the one I want."

"Dude, huh? I think it's a great name," Frank says.

He doesn't say anything back to him and Pete and Gerard turn to them, "well, Papa and I are going to go sign off on everything, why don't you two go ahead and go to the car."

Patrick nods and he and Frank head out the door and the teenage alpha sees Patrick and waves to him. Patrick smiles and waves back before the boy goes inside.

"A boy from school?"

"Yes," he sighs, "and no I don't want to talk about him. And even if I did I wouldn't talk about him with you."

"Alright, I wont talk about him," he says holding up his hands. He lets Patrick walk a few feet in front of him before he leans in close, "did you give him your number?"

Patrick rolls his eyes and turns to the smiling man, "yes, and please don't tell my dads. They hate me around alphas. Well, Dad does, Papa kind of encourages me to find someone."

"I know, we talk about you sometimes," he says opening the car door for Patrick,

"Look, can we just sit in the car in silence? I would really appreciate if you just didn't talk to me."

He nods, "sure. I get it, no talking. Never any talking. You know, you and I were friends once."

"Yeah, well, not anymore. Friendship kind of ends when you sleep with your friend's dad."

"Is there a chance you and I could ever be friends again?" 

"Do you love my dad?"

"I do," he admits, "nothing in the world could change that." 

"Then no," he says looking away from him as he got in his seat, "you and I could never be friends again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Brendon spend time together while Frank stays upstairs and Patrick's parents are gone.

The doorbell rings and Patrick rushes down the stairs past Frank, "I got it! Oh god, please don't be in here while he's here. I _really_ like him."

"No problem," Frank says, "I'll be up in my room if you need me."

"I wont," he says going to the door as Frank rushes up the stairs.

When he opens the door Brendon's standing there in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He's got a popcorn bucket, two jumbo cups, and a movie in his hands.

"What's with the cups and stuff?"

"It enhances the experience, like you're watching it in theater all over again."

"Oh yeah? It'll be the most comfortable theater I've ever sat in."

"Stole these from the Movieplex place before I came over."

He steps aside and lets him in and he nods, "so, what have you got to drink in this place?"

"Some soda, but I'm not sure which ones."

"You make the popcorn and I'll pour," Brendon says.

He nods and Patrick points to the fridge before he climbs onto the counter and reaches for the cabinet.

"Why are you on the counter," Brendon asks.

"I'm not saying it," he says getting the bag down before getting back on the floor.

"You'll say it when you need my help."

"I wont need your help, I know how to get things down."

"Right, right, so if I were to stand right here," he says moving to where he climbed, "you could get me another bag of popcorn without climbing on the counter."

"Yeah, I could."

"Alright, then show me."

He looks around before seeing a stool and Brendon shakes his head, "nope, try again."

He smiles big and the alpha cocks his head, "what?"

He walks over to him and stretches himself to put his arms around Brendon's neck and when Brendon lifts him up and puts his legs around him he reaches behind him and takes it out of the cabinet before showing him, "see, I told you I can get it myself."

"Yeah," he says, "guess I was wrong."

"Guess you were," he says.

He leans in and Patrick puts his arm back around him to be closer. When he kisses him it's everything Patrick wanted it to be. He practically melts into it and Brendon turns so he can set Patrick on the counter. The kiss gets faster and when Brendon's hand's go to his hips he opens his mouth opens to gasp. Brendon's kisses trail down his jaw and to his neck and Patrick lets out short and small moans. The hands on him pull him closer to the edge of the counter where Brendon can move his hips into his slowly. Patrick moves him from his neck and kisses him hard, almost moaning into his mouth. They stay moving like this until the microwave beeps and makes them pull from each other. Brendon moves out of the way and Patrick gets down and pours the popcorn from the bag into the bucket needing to make another one. He puts another bag in and looks to Brendon.

A thick layer of awkward is in the air and he knows one of them should be saying something. Patrick tries to think of something to say, anything, even if it's just the weather, but he stays quiet.

"Do you um," Brendon starts before laughing, "stupid question, of course you have a bathroom. Do you mind if I use it?"

"It's down that hallway and it's the first door on the left, I'm going to go up to my room really quick, I forgot to do something, but I'll be right back."

"Okay," he says.

They go separate ways and Patrick heads upstairs to his room and closes the door before leaning back on it and and sighing. He smiles to himself before looking down at his erection and groaning when he feels the slick between his legs, "fuck."

He pulls off his shorts and takes the underwear off when he realizes he'd almost soaked completely through them. He goes into his bathroom and cleans himself up before pulling on fresh underwear and the shorts. He throws the underwear into a laundry basket and carries it down to the laundry room, quickly throwing them into the washer with some detergent. He comes out and walks back into the living room just as he sees Brendon walk out and adjust his jeans. He heads back over to the popcorn and Brendon clears his throat, "so, um, what did you want to drink?"

"Just some coke," he says biting his lip and trying not to smile.

He fills them up and after a minute they turn to each other, the other already looking before they turn away. When the popcorn and drinks are done Patrick holds the bucket with both hands, "ready?"

He nods and they walk into the living room together and sit on the couch a foot apart as they start the movie. But as the popcorn disappears and the liquid in the cups start to diminish they get closer. Patrick offers him some of the blanket and he happily takes it and moves in closer to get more of it. Brendon yawns an obviously fake yawn and Patrick has to hold back a laugh when his arm comes around him and his hand rests on his shoulder. He looks out of the corner of his eye seeing Brendon already smiling big and trying not to laugh as well. Patrick scoots closer and lays his head on his shoulder, his cheek rubbing against his shirt gently, barely marking him.

They watch through the end of the movie, even watching the credits roll just to keep staying like they were. When they're back on the title screen Patrick lifts his head and Brendon turns to lean in. Someone clears their throat and Patrick turns to the stairs seeing Frank standing there, "your Papa is about to be home."

Brendon stands up, the arm on Patrick's shoulder disappearing instantly as he goes wide eyed, "this must be your dad. You never mentioned he was the Music teacher."

He walks over and shakes Frank's hand, "it's very nice to meet you, sir."

Patrick stands and sighs, "he's not my dad."

"I'm Patrick's soon to be stepfather."

"Oh, the boyfriend," Brendon smiles, "Patrick's told me a lot about you."

"I hope what he's said are all good things," Frank smiles.

"They are," Brendon nods.

"No they're not," Patrick says, folding his arms over his chest.

Frank ignores his words and continues talking.

"You must be Brendon," the man smiles, "Patrick's told me all about you."

Patrick goes wide eyed at the man and he sighs, "um, right, your fathers called me and they are about to be home."

"I should get going," Brendon says, "it was nice meeting you again."

"You too," he says back.

Patrick smiles when Brendon turns to him, "we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah," he nods, looking up at him, "I'd like that."

He goes over to the door and opens it. When the alpha is out the door he leans in about to kiss Patrick when Frank walks down the stairs behind Patrick and Brendon pulls back, "I'm I'll see you later, Trick."

"You too," he says.

Brendon leaves and Patrick closes the door and turns to Frank as he leans against the door groaning, "oh my god you suck!"

"What? I stayed in my room," he says.

"He was going to kiss me! Twice but you ruined it."

"Oh," he says, "I'm sorry, kiddo. I just knew you wanted to keep things between you two a secret so I figured I'd warn you when they were about to be here."

"Next time just send me a text message," he says.

"You refuse to add my number in your phone," he says.

Patrick rolls his eyes and goes to sit on the couch and eat more popcorn. Frank walks over and turns on a different movie before sitting beside him.

"Oh we are not watching a movie together," he says.

"Why not? Movies would help us bond. Sitting next to each other in complete silence, I figured that'd be the best way to go."

"Whatever, just sit all the way at the end of the couch and don't hog the popcorn."

They sit as far away as they can and watch a family film in complete silence. Whenever his parents walk through the door they smile, "hey, what are you two doing?"

"Watching a movie," Patrick says.

"Together?"

"Patrick knew you wanted us to bond so we decided a movie with no talking would be a good start."

"Oh, that's perfect," Gerard smiles, "since you two are bonding so well, Frank can be the one to take you school shopping!"

"What? No fucking way," Patrick says.

"Watch your mouth," Pete says sternly, "and normally I would take you school shopping but I've got to work that day and Gerard's got a doctors appointment. So Frank will need to take you anyway."

"Ugh," Patrick groans.

"No groaning, it'll be good for you two to spend some time together. Get you two more used to each other."

"Fine," he says.

Gerard kisses the top of his head, "we'll order your favorite when you two get back that day. I'll even pick up some of those brownies you like from out of town." 

"Really?" 

He nods, "if you can spend the whole day with him without calling me to come get you." 

"Deal." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank takes Patrick shopping for school.

"Alright, let's see this list. You're going to need six single-subject notebooks," Frank says, "do you want to pick the colors?"

Patrick's already picking them and throwing them into the cart.

"Okay, and I'll get the pencil sharpen-"

"Just get mechanical pencils," Patrick sighs.

"Smart," Frank says, nodding and pointing to him as he searches for a pack of them, "I'll buy two packs. Kids tend to steal and lose pencils. Highlighters?"

"Get the colorful ones, not the yellow ones."

"Of course," he says picking them out and setting them in the cart.

Patrick stands on the end of the car, bored as he watches Frank look over the list, "alright, it says you're going to need blue or black pens. Why not red?"

"Because teachers grade in red."

His eyebrows come together in confusion, "I never grade in red."

Patrick tosses two packs into the cart and Frank looks towards the binders, "why don't you get the biggest one they have and we'll see if we can fit the notebooks in it, if not we'll get two of those."

Patrick's staring off and Frank waves his hand in front of his face, "Patrick, did you hear me?"

"No."

"Just get two binders," he says.

Patrick grabs the biggest ones and throws them in.

"Book covers," Frank says, "six of those, well, five. I'll let you borrow my Music book when you need it."

"You're not going to make us do essays for this last year, are you," Patrick asks.

"Um, no, not if you don't want to do those. What would you like to do for the end project?"

"I don't know," he says, "anything but an essay."

"We'll come up with something later," he tells him, "book covers."

Patrick throws six in and Frank puts in dividers and a pack of USBs.

"Um, you need a calculator. Which one is it," he asks.

"This one," Patrick says throwing it in.

"Sticky notes," he tells him, "and loose leaf paper."

Patrick throws in both and Frank smiles, "alright, now you just need a planner and a backpack."

He pushes the cart, Patrick still on it so he can grab a plain black planner from the top and throw it in.

Patrick gets off the cart and walks beside him into the aisle of bags.

"Do you want a backpack or do you want a messenger bag?"

"Which one would you get," Patrick asks.

"Me? I'd probably get the backpack beca-"

"I want the messenger bag," he says.

"Right," he says picking it up and putting it in the cart, "well, that's everything from here I suppose. Your father asked me to take you shoe and clothes shopping. Which one would you like to do first?"

"Clothes," he says.

"Clothes it is," he says.

 

\---

 

Patrick looks at himself in the mirror and chews his lip in thought.

"You look great," he says.

"I look weird in this one," he says.

"You do not," he says.

"You're not even looking," he says.

Frank looks up from his phone, "I'm looking."

Patrick rolls his eyes, "just like Dad."

"Why don't you try on one of those pretty skirts?"

"Dad wont let Papa buy me those. He says I'm not allowed to wear them because they're too grown up. He wont even let me wear them with shorts underneath."

"I can get you a couple if you want."

"What's in it for you?"

"There's nothing in it for me," he explains, "I'm going to be your step-dad soon and I know you don't like me-"

"And so you're trying to buy my love?"

"No," he says, "I'm trying to tell you that once he and I are married you'll be like my son. I've always wanted a kid. Someone to spoil other than your Papa and a dog. What I'm trying to say, and failing to, is that I want to make you happy because seeing you happy would make me happy."

"You really want to make me happy?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Then leave my dad," he says.

And Frank's chest hurts hearing him say that, the smile once on his face is slowly leaving. Patrick walks back into the dressing room and he drops his head into his hands and massages his temples before rubbing at his eyes and sighing. He stands and walks over to the door of the dressing room, "Patrick?"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to go to another store real quick, do you think you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," he says.

"Just pick out whatever you want and I'll get it, that includes skirts if you want them. Just, whenever you're ready to go call me or text me and I'll be back."

Patrick doesn't say anything else and Frank walks out of the store and passes by a few shops until he gets to a jewelry store. He hadn't exactly got Gerard a proper ring and he said he wouldn't get him one until the divorce was final, but he decided to have a quick look around. The diamonds glittered and the other colorful gems sparkled while the lights inside made them look eager to be picked up and put on. He walks down seeing the princess cut rings. The woman takes the tray from the display and sets it in front of him, "which one do you like?"

"They're all gorgeous," he tells her.

"What's their name?"

"Gerard," he says, smiling.

"And what's he like?"

"Perfect. Everything about him is perfect. So his ring of course has to be-"

"Perfect," she smiles.

"Yeah," he nods, chuckling, "um, which one of these could you picture on the hand of a queen?"

"This one," she smiles, picking up the three stone ring.

He takes it from her and looks at it, inspecting the outside and looking at the diamonds around the band. He nods, "yeah, this is the one."

"It also comes with this one, which is the second band. Would you like to buy it all at once or use one of our payment plans?"

"The payment plan," he says, "um, actually, before you go ahead with that one. Do you have anything I could get for my future step-son?"

"Alpha or omega?"

"Omega," he says, "I want to give him something to show him that just because things wont be like they used to be that it doesn't mean things are going to be bad. I want him to know that I'm going to be there for him and his father."

"You could try one of these," she smiles and walks over to the bracelets and necklaces. She pulls out the necklaces, "do any of them look like something your step-son might like?"

He smiles and nods, "yeah. I think I know just the one. Do you do engravings?"

 

\---

 

They walk in the door seeing Gerard and Pete sitting on the couch. Pete watching TV and Gerard reading a book. He only looks up when they're both inside with all the bags.

"Did you boys have fun today," he asks, hoping to hear a story or two of how they saw something funny or did something funny.

"Yeah," Patrick says sarcastically, "I loved hanging out with my teacher in public."

Gerard frowns before smiling, "well, show me all your new clothes! You didn't just get boring clothes, did you? Please tell me you got something cute!"

He sets the bags down and Pete's eyes stay on the TV until he notices the bags near Patrick's feet overflowing with pink and floral things. He shakes his head and points to it, remote in hand, "what's all that?"

He pulls out the flowery black dress with spaghetti straps. Gerard noticed the design and smiles while Pete noticed how short it was and how much skin it didn't cover, "uh-uh, no, I don't like that."

"I got a sweater to wear over it," he says pulling out the pink sweater.

"It's too short."

"It's long enough for me to wear to school."

"No," he says, "what else did you get?"

He pulls out a few skirts long enough to wear to school and Gerard smiles, "aww, Cakes, they're so cute!"

"No," Pete says, "absolutely not."

"They're pretty," Patrick says frowning, "I'm the only omega at school who doesn't wear stuff like this!"

"Then you're the only omega who knows how to dress," he tells him.

"Dad, please? I'll wear leggings underneath!"

"Let me see what else you got? Are there any jeans in there? Some fuckin' overalls or something?"

He pulls out a few pairs of skinny jeans and Pete sighs and looks at some of the clothes that cover up more skin.

"That's nice, I like those."

"It's a shirt," Gerard says.

"Exactly, just a plain t-shirt that covers everything."

"I think it's all nice," Gerard says.

"Wear something underneath those skirts and dresses," Pete says, "I don't want any alphas looking at you in ways they shouldn't."

"I can keep them," he asks smiling.

Pete sighs, "yeah, you can keep them."

He rushes over and hugs him, "thank you, Daddy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He sighs, "as long as you're happy."

Patrick lets go and picks up some bags before Pete goes wide eyed and sees the pink bag on the floor with the black letters across the side, "what is that?"

Patrick looks to the bag, the words _Victoria's Secret_ staring back at him.

"I just bought new underwear."

"Ooh," Gerard smiles, "let me see! Did you get any thongs?"

"Patrick Stump, you had better not have a single thong in that bag," his father shouts.

He picks at his fingers and looks to his dad who stands, "hand me the bag, we're returning all of it and I'm getting you all new clothes."

"No," Patrick says, "I got other underwear too."

"You had better not say a g-string."

He speaks softer, "I didn't just get those."

"You're not keeping them, no, no way. I wont allow it. You live under my roof and we're going to the store now and getting you the big underwear that come all the way up."

"Granny panties," he asks, "no, those are so gross!"

"Come on, Pete, even I didn't wear those before or after I was pregnant. They're gross. They only look cute with a really good bra and sometimes not even then!"

"He's getting them," he says taking Patrick's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Dad," he groans, "please don't make me get those."

"Oh I am," he says, "you're going to walk in, I'm going to give you the money to buy them."

"Dad, I know people who work there! They'll tell everyone and I'll be the omega who gets made fun of for granny panties. No one will want to date me!"

"Even better," Pete says, "let's go right now."

"Papa, stop him," Patrick says trying to pull from his dad.

"Pete," Gerard says gently, "just let him wear them."

He turns to Gerard looking at him as if he were insane, "are you fucking high? No! He's my baby and he will not be wearing trashy underwear, okay? I wont allow it."

"If you make me get those," Patrick starts, but Pete is quick to cut him off.

"You'll what? Wear these other ones here? You can't. I'm returning them!"

"No," he says, "I'll just not wear any at all!"

The room is silent and Pete looks absolutely horrified as the other two adults in the room look like have just heard a baby swear. Pete turns to him and looks into his eyes, now furious, "you listen to me right now, Patrick Stump. You will wear underwear every single time you leave this house and every single time you come back home."

"Let me keep the ones I got and I will always wear them," he tells him.

"No, because you don't need to be wearing those. You can wear what I give you."

"I'm not wearing those ugly ones."

Frank clears his throat, "why don't you and I just go return them and you can get ones that cover more skin but don't go all the way up. What about that? Does that work for everyone?"

Pete lets go of Patrick and sighs, "yeah, fine. Return them and get something else."

"That work for you, Patrick?"

He turns to Frank and shakes his head, "yeah, whatever. Let's go."

"Alright, we'll be back."

"I'll go ahead and order your favorite so it'll be ready when you get back."

Patrick and Frank leave and get back in the car with the bag. As they drive Frank sets the bag in his lap, "why don't you take out the underwear and put them in your bag in the back and we'll just get a plain pack at the store?"

"You're going to let me keep them?"

He shrugs, "your dad doesn't do the laundry, he wont know you have them."

He takes the underwear out and puts them in his backpack as they go to the store.

"I still don't like you," Patrick says.

"I know," he nods.

"But thanks."

Frank smiles and turns to him seeing him staring out the window, "no problem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard finally get married, Patrick isn't too thrilled.

Gerard smooths out his dress and turns to Patrick who is picking at the polish on his nails and sitting in the chair, "how do I look?"

"Great," he says.

"You're not even looking."

He looks up, "you look great."

He rolls his eyes, "you're not very helpful. Stand up and fix your dress."

"This dress is killing me."

"You asked to wear it instead of the tux."

"Anyway, when's this thing going to be over? Is Dad coming?"

"I don't know, and yes he's going to be here. Please be nice today, Cakes."

"I'm always nice."

"Not to Frank, and you should be nice to him. He's always nice to you even when you're mean to him."

"I don't have to be nice to him, I'm not marrying him."

"He's your step-father and he loves you."

Patrick rolls his eyes and Gerard fixes the dress for him before pulling the veil over his face, "come on, walk me into the room."

Patrick goes with him unwillingly into the room where Frank is waiting at the end with Pete and Mikey. They walk all the way down, arms hooked together until they get to the end and he lets go of his father. He walks over to Frank and the man pulls the veil back smiling, "you look beautiful."

"You look really great in a tux," Gerard says.

"Thanks."

The woman beside them began speaking and Patrick tuned her out wanting to check his phone to see if Brendon had said anything. It's only when they get to the part where they should be saying 'I do' that Patrick looks up. He thinks about objecting, but decides against it, it wouldn't really matter anyway. Frank smiles, "um, before I marry you there's something I want to say."

"You said we wouldn't do vows."

"I know, but I have some things I'd like to say," he tells him, "To Pete and Mikey I'm glad you two have been supportive and I'm glad you don't feel negatively towards me for marrying Gerard."

Pete smiles, "he's all yours."

Frank turns to Patrick, letting go of Gerard's hands and reaching into his pocket taking out a dark wooden box and handing it to Patrick, "I know I'm not your real father and I know I could never be him. But I want you to know that I love you and no matter how much you try and push me away I promise I will always love you. And I swear I will always be there for you whenever you need me to be."

Patrick opens the box seeing a silver locket inside with his name on it. When he opens it it's got a blank space made for a picture and an engraving on it which read: **I promise to love you and your Papa always. Love, Frank.**

He closes the locket and the box and looks to Frank who seemed as if he was waiting on him to say something. After the long pause he turns back to Gerard who takes his hands, "I'm glad you agreed to marry me, it's been amazing getting to know you all these years, getting to know your family. I love being with you and I couldn't imagine being without you. I've wanted to marry you for so long and standing in front of you today feels like a dream. But in case it isn't I want you to know that I love you. I'm always going to love you no matter what and I'll be there for you, with you, through anything. I'm not going anywhere and I hope you'll let me love you for the rest of my life."

Gerard nods, tears threatening to fall as the woman speaks, "do you, Frank Iero, take Gerard Way to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

He slips the ring onto Gerard's finger whose eyes light up when they see the diamonds, "I do."

"And do you Gerard way, take Frank Iero to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

He slides the ring up Frank's finger nodding and smiling like crazy, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by God and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

They pull each other in and kiss passionately. Everyone watching was smiling except for Patrick, who turned and left the building. They didn't seem to notice when the door opened and closed when he exited. He walks across the way to the lake and sits on the grass looking at the ducks that waddled past him, three big ducks and a baby. He feels his phone vibrate against him and he opens it reading Brendon's message.

**How's the wedding?**

Patrick opens the box looking at the necklace before closing it and typing back.

_It's shit. I can't wait to see you this weekend._

He gets another text

**Yeah? Will you wear something pretty for me?**

_I might._

**Really? If you do, you should wear that little black thong you showed me the other day. It looks good in pictures but I kind of want to see it in person.**

_Will you do me a favor?_

He sends it, waiting patiently for a response. The reply is almost immediate.

**Sure, what do you need?**

_I want to go to the party this weekend._

**Really? I figured you didn't like parties.**

He sets the box down and types with both hands.

_I just really want to have fun this weekend with you. So if you could maybe sneak out to go that would be great._

He sees his dads come out of the church and his new step-father come out, arm around Gerard. He stays seated on the grass and when everyone gets in the car he continues looking at the lake in front of him. The ducks were huddled around the baby and swimming off back to the other side. There's a gentle tap on Patrick's shoulder and he looks up seeing Frank, "hey, you ready to go eat?"

He doesn't say anything and stands walking off.

"Oh," Frank says picking up the box and holding it out, "you forgot this."

He looks at the box in his hand for a long time before taking it from him. He looks up from it and meets Frank's eyes, he'd never been close enough to look in his eyes, but now he notices how warm they are. How kind they were and he hates it. He hates that he has to look at him. It's only when Patrick looks as if he's about to cry that Frank cocks his head.

Before Frank can say anything he pulls back his arm and chucks the box into the lake, watching crash against the water and make a small splash. Frank's eyes look to the water before looking back to Patrick.

"I didn't forget it," he tells him, "I just didn't want it."

He walks away leaving Frank standing there and gets in the car with Pete. He looks to Patrick and smiles, "you're riding with me?"

"I don't want to ride with everyone else."

"Is everything okay," he asks.

"I just want to go home," he says, already exhausted.

"Well, we have to go to the reception."

"Please don't make me go," he says, "I just want to go home."

"Are you still mad about the divorce," he asks.

"I hate like him," he says.

"Patric-"

"I hate that we have this stranger in our house living with us and you're just fine with it! You're just fine with Papa moving his new boyfriend--no, _husband_ in and he's fine with you dating my uncle who is just a little bit older than me and I hate it. Okay? I don't like any of this, I just want everything to go back to normal! He's acting like a dad and now Mikey's around more often and I see you all kissing and I can't do it. This is just going way to fast for me and I can't do it! I just want things to slow down."

"Patrick, baby, did you take your medicine this morning?"

"Don't," Patrick says and turns, glaring at him, "don't say that. Just because I have a negative reaction to something does not mean that I stopped taking my medicine. Okay? Just because I don't like something and I get angry doesn't mean that I'm crazy again!"

Pete stays silent for a minute and tears fall down Patrick's face.

"I'm sorry," he says, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He pulls from him and moves closer to the window. He scoots his seat back and Patrick turns to him. His arms open and he gestures towards him, "come here."

Patrick is quick to move into his lap and lay against him while he hugs him and kisses the top of his head, "I'm sorry. I know this is a lot for you to take in, and I am, I'm sorry. We should have waited to tell you."

"You two were happy together," he says, "I don't understand."

"I love your Papa, I do and I always will-"

"Then why did you get a divorce?"

"We love each other," he says, "but we love each other the way friends do. We don't love each other the way we thought we did. You know, in high school, Frank had the hugest crush on your father. Super obvious, everyone knew I think, but he didn't say anything because he was with me and we thought we loved each other, and of course we had you and got married and were in love. But after a while it didn't feel quite right, you know? And your father and I talked one day and we finally said it out loud, that we didn't love each other like we used to."

Patrick looks up at him and he's stares off, "and we cried. We didn't know what to do because we were married and we had you and that was supposed to be it. And you joined music and Gerard met Frank again and they became really close. And you loved him, you would be so happy when you came home because of music and the more you liked him the more in love your Papa fell. I met him again and I didn't really like him because I could tell your Papa liked him. But then I saw the way he was with you and it was just right. He was like a dad to you, he treated you like you were his kid. And he kind of grew on me when I noticed that."   
  
"Is that why he transferred to the high school when I started going to high school?"

He nods, "yeah, we all kind of made that decision. You loved him and Papa and I wanted someone to keep an eye on you at school and so he started working there."

"That's weird," he says, "what about you and Mikey, how did that--you didn't start dating him years ago too, did you?"

"No," he says, "no, no, Mikey and I didn't really see each other but when he got out of school Papa convinced me to give him a job and we just grew close over time and it just happened."

"Ew," he says.

"You asked," he says.

"Yeah, but I didn't need to hear my dad say that he and my uncle _just happened_."

"Well, I wasn't going to say we had sex."

"Ugh," he says, sitting up and moving to his seat.

"We didn't," he says, "we're not going to until we get married because that's how it should be."

"You and dad had me before you were married."

"And you know what? We should have waited. I love you, but we should have waited to have you. We should have been married before we had sex. Just like you should wait until you're married to have-"

"Sex," Patrick asks.

He shakes his head, "you know what? You can have sex when you're forty and married."

"Dad, I'm going to have sex before-"

"No," he says, sharply cutting him off, "you're not. You're not and you're going to wait until you're forty and married. You aren't going to have sex, I refuse to accept that."

He starts the car and Patrick buckles up not speaking until Pete drives off.

"Are we going home?"

"We're going to the reception."

Patrick rolls his eyes and wipes his face until it's tear free, "please don't make me go."

"Look, how about this, we'll go for an hour, you can fake sick and then I'll take you home and we can watch COPS. That work?"

"Thirty minutes," he says.

"Forty," he says, "that's as low as I go, it is your father's reception after all."

"Alright," he says, "forty minutes, but don't leave my side and don't push me towards Dallon."

"If you dance with him once I'll let you leave in thirty minutes."

"Fine," he says, "but don't take any pictures."

"I wont," he says.

"Thank you."

He turns back to face the road and smiles, "that's why we hired a camera man to take the pictures."

He shook his head and as they left Patrick speaks, "I still don't like Frank."

"I know," he says, "but you will." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick goes to a party and does things he shouldn't

Patrick arrives at the party, telling his parents he was going to stay with Josh for the night, that he just wanted to be away from home. It was true. He was going to stay at Josh's for the night and he did want to be away from home, but he didn't say he was going to a party. He didn't say he was going to meet up with his boyfriend. He didn't say he was planning on doing things he shouldn't be doing. But here he was, downing vodka like water and staining the end of a joint with his sparkly pink lip gloss.

Smoke fills the room as his eyes scan for Brendon. He doesn't see anyone he knows except a couple of girls in his grade. He stands and makes his way to the kitchen when he sees Dallon. The boy smiles at him and waves and he gives a wave back. He walks over and looks to him as he starts talking, "I never see you at these things."

"Yeah, well, I'm here now," he says.

"And you've had alcohol," he says laughing when he smells it on his breath.

He shrugs, "not enough."

He and Dallon walk into the kitchen and find Brendon. He was standing in front of Ryan, who was sitting on the counter closer than Patrick was comfortable with. His hand was placed on Brendon's chest but it soon goes to his arm and squeezes gently before he giggles and says something. Brendon laughs at whatever it was and when Ryan sees Patrick out of the corner of his eye he grabs the front of Brendon's shirt and pulls him in so he can kiss him hard. He waited for Brendon to pull away, and he did, but he kissed him back. It wasn't long, just long enough for Patrick to notice. When Ryan let go Brendon says something and takes a step back. Ryan frowns and grabs his belt pulling him closer, which Brendon doesn't protest against.

"Patrick," Dallon says beside him, just where he could hear him, "is something wrong?"

"No," he says, and he turns to look at Dallon, "do you want to get out of here?"

"And do what?"

"I don't know," he says, "I just need to breathe, I can't breathe in this place. Let's just get out of here."

He nods and they take their drinks with them. Patrick grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room. He turns to look at Brendon one last time who was still talking to him. They make it outside and Patrick takes a deep breath before leaning against the brick, he waits to get a text message or a phone call, anything, but he never gets one.

"Can you breathe better out here," Dallon asks.

"Yeah," he smiles, putting his phone away, "I can."

The alpha smiles and stands beside him, "it's a beautiful night."

Patrick looks up at the stars and nods, "yeah, it is, isn't it?"

He stares up for a while and when Dallon talks he tunes him out trying to think of what to do now. He downs the rest of his drink and drops the cup on the lawn, holding back a burp.

"And then Brittany called her a snaggle-toothed bitch, and Kathrine called her a stupid slut and it got pretty ugly pretty quick. It was insane, I'd never seen two women fight like that. So anyway, that's why I don't work at the nursing home anymore."

"Do you want to make out with me," he asks suddenly.

"Yeah," he says quickly, "I-I mean, if you want to."

"Where's your car?"

Dallon points to it and they walk, Patrick leading him there. Once the doors are unlocked he pulls him into the backseat with him and straddles him in a second flat. He's kissing him hard and Dallon is eagerly kissing back. He doesn't put his hands on him at all until Patrick reaches down and picks them up. He slides them under the dress and puts them on each side of his hips as he goes back to kissing him. Patrick grinds down into him and moves to kiss his neck. Dallon groans and his hands grip harder but immediately stop and keep a gentler hold on him. Patrick pulls off the sweater over top of the black dress and throws it in the floorboard.

"Touch me," he whispers.

And Dallon moans when he says it, Patrick's teeth scraping against his throat. But Dallon's hands don't move from that spot. Patrick moves back to kiss him and smiles against his mouth.

"Come on, I can feel how hard you are through my panties," he says, "touch me."

"This isn't right," he says, "you're drunk."

He laughs, "I had a few drinks, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

He kisses him again, thinking about how he didn't feel like Brendon at all. Even though he kisses back he's still not touching him. Patrick moves to his neck, licking a line up the side making him groan, "come on, touch me."

Dallon moves him off his lap and scoots to the other side of the car away from him. Patrick looks at him, "what's wrong now? Did you not like it, I thought you were enjoying this."

"You haven't taken your medicine," he states.

"What," he asks.

"You haven't, have you?"

He laughs, "just because I want you to touch me doesn't mean I've stopped taking it."

"You're drinking and smoking and you're kissing me. _Me_. You haven't kissed me since we were kids."

"And now I am, or I was before you stopped me."

"Why haven't you taken your medicine?"

He hated that Dallon could tell, he could always tell when something was wrong with Patrick, even when they were kids and they didn't quite understand how things worked. He always knew when something was wrong with Patrick, and Patrick could always tell with him.

"I don't need it, I'm better," he explains.

"Patrick, you know that's not how it works," he says softly, "you need it."

"I don't need you telling me what I need, okay? I'm fine!"

"You wont be if you stop taking it for too long."

"And what are you going to do if I stop? You going to tell my dads again?"

"You know why I told them."

"It wasn't even loaded," he shouts, "I was kidding!"

"I should take you home now."

"No, you know what? I don't feel like going home," he says getting out of the car and slamming the door before walking back towards the house.

And he drinks. He finds a giant bottle of whiskey and chugs it, only stopping when someone pulled it from him and poured themselves a cup. He grabs a cup and fills it with vodka before he heads into the living room and sits on the couch. He sits by himself and tips his cup finishing off whatever was left before making a disgusted face and setting it to the side.

"Hey, Trick," Gabe says sitting on one side of him while someone else sits on the other side, "you don't look happy."

"I'm not," he says.

The guy next to him gasps and turns to him so he can see it's William Beckett, "you know what you need?"

"What," Patrick asks, giving him a curious look.

"Gabe, give him what we took."

Gabe pulls out a pill and holds it out for him, "I promise you'll feel so much better."

Patrick nods and Gabe beckons him closer before setting it on his own tongue and pulling him in for a kiss. Patrick kisses back carefully and gets it off his tongue. When he pulls back Gabe smiles, "swallow it."

He does as he's told and Gabe's arm comes around him, "you are going to feel _so_ good."

A few minutes pass by and he begins to feel warmer. He groans and feels slick begin to leak out of him. Gabe smiles and looks to Bill, "he feels it now."

His body feels heavy and his stomach feels like its contents are about to be emptied on the living room floor.

Gabe places a hand on his thigh and he jerks forward, the feeling of skin against his feeling incredible. Gabe laughs and Patrick turns and giggles.

"Better," he asks.

He nods, "better."

"I know when I had Ryan on me earlier I swear I was gonna cum just from his hand on my jeans," he tells him.

"Patrick," Josh says softly, in front of him.

He turns and gives him a smiles, "Joshie! There you are."

"Are you ready to go home?"

He shakes his head, "Gabe, give him one of those things. Please?"

He takes out the orange bottle and pulls one out making Josh shake his head, "um, no thanks."

"Come on, Joshie, it makes you feel _so good_ ," Patrick nods.

"Where's Brendon?"

"Who cares," Patrick says.

"Yeah, who cares," Bill says.

"He's your boyfriend," he tells him.

"He's not my boyfriend," he says.

Gabe leans in to him, "you smell good."

Lips are pressed against his skin and Bill leans in sniffing at his neck, "fuck, you smell so good."

They mouth at his neck and he moans. Though his stomach felt sick he tried not to think about it. The kisses on his neck were bringing him closer and closer to orgasm and he didn't know touching could feel _this_ good. Gabe's hand goes under his dress and rubs him through his panties. He moans louder and Bill's hand goes to his thigh.

"Shit," he hears one say, "you sound even better."

Gabe moves to kiss him and the feeling was so much at once, his head was swimming. It was like he was and wasn't there all at the same time.

He opens his eyes and looks out of the corner to see no one in front of him, Josh was gone and he feels like maybe he should go find him. A part of him wants to leave, another wants to stay, and the other part is telling him he should try and find a trash can.

"Feel so good," he hears one of them say and he can't think anymore, his head feels dizzy, and his stomach is killing him.

"Patrick," he hears in front of him.

He turns, breaking the kiss to see Brendon in front of him. Josh was standing behind him, his hand holding onto Brendon's shirt almost like a toddler.

"Brendon," he says turning away from both guys.

"What are you doing, Patrick," he asks looking at the hands on him before meeting his eyes.

"I don't," he starts, grabbing his stomach, "I don't feel good."

Before Brendon can get out another word Patrick lurches forward and throws up on the carpet right in front of him, the two alphas touching him stop for a minute and look down. Patrick lifts his head and Brendon frowns, "come on, let's get you home."

"No," Bill whines.

"We want him to stay," Gabe says holding onto his arm.

"Oh, fuck each other," Brendon says pulling Patrick to his feet and avoiding them both stepping in puke.

When he's pulled up out of the spot, Bill shrugs and starts kissing Gabe. Brendon scoops Patrick up and takes him outside where as soon as he sets him down he throws up again, barely missing the other boy's shoes.

"Patrick, we can't take you to Josh's house."

"My mom would call your dads," he tells him.

"Do you have anyone that we can call," Brendon asks.

"Um," he says shaking his head, "I can't--I don't know."

"What about Frank," he asks, "what about him?"

He shrugs, "fine, yeah. Call him."

He takes Patrick's phone and calls the man while simultaneously keeping an eye on Patrick and making sure he doesn't fall over on the steps outside.

"He's going to take both of us home," Brendon says.

"Is he okay," Josh asks.

He nods, "yeah, yeah, he's fine, Josh. Why don't you go ahead and go home? Tell you mom he was sick."

He nods, "okay. Call me tomorrow, Patrick."

He nods and Josh walks off.

"Hey, is this Frank? Um, I need you come to this party......right now.....yeah, and don't tell his parents....he's fine, we just want someone to come pick us up....yeah, alright, I'll text you the address."

He hangs up and texts the address before sitting next to Patrick and wrapping his arm around him. Patrick lays his head against him.

"Why the fuck did you take something from Gabe?"

"I saw you kissing Ryan," he says.

He turns to him and he burps, holding his hand over his mouth before moving it and trying to talk, "I saw you and I felt terrible, it felt awful watching you two and then when Gabe said he could make me feel better I just decided that's what I wanted. To feel better."

"It was nothing," he says, " _really!_ He and I used to kiss all the time, he said he forgot I was seeing you. I guess I just got so used to kissing him I kissed back, but really it didn't mean anything."

"I made out with someone," he tells him.

"I saw," he nods.

"No, I made out with someone else."

Brendon cocks his head, "who?"

"My neighbor, you don't know him. Don't worry about it. I was pushing myself to go further with him too," he tells him.

"But you didn't?"

"He stopped me, which I'm glad he did. I don't feel that way about him and I would have regretted it. I was just mad at you for not pulling away."

"I really like you, Patrick, so whatever it takes for you to forgive me I'll do. You want us to wait to have sex, fine. You want me to stop hanging around Ryan, done. You name it, I'll do it."

"Just promise me you wont marry me and then divorce me for a Music teacher," he says hugging him.

"That's specific," he points out, "but yeah, I promise I'll never leave you for a Music teacher."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise," he says, "and I would never leave you, I love you."

It's quiet when he says that and Patrick pulls back, "you love me?"

He looks surprised, like he hadn't realized he'd even said it.

"Yeah," he says, "I do. I love you."

Patrick smiles and leans up kissing him. His hands cup his face and Brendon puts his arms around him, kissing back. When Patrick pulls away he hiccups and shakes his head, embarrassed, "I'm sorry I taste like vomit."

"It's okay," he shrugs.

"I love you too," he tells him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "I was going to tell you earlier when I wanted us to go upstairs and have sex."

"Right," Brendon nods as the car pulls up, "wait, what?!"

Frank gets out of the car and walks over to Patrick, "hey, is he alright, is he okay?"

"I don't feel good," he tells him.

He helps him stand and Frank sighs, "fuck, it's freezing out here."

He pulls off his jacket and puts it around Patrick, who pulls it on and walks carefully with him towards the car.

"Come on, Brendon, let me take you home too."

Brendon quickly following them while Patrick turns to Frank, "where's Papa?"

He shakes his head, "I didn't tell them. Papa is at home sleeping and your father is at Mikey's."

He gets him in the passenger seat as Brendon gets behind him, "watch your hands."

He closes the door and walks around the car as Brendon speaks, "hey, Patrick, can we talk about what you just said a minute ago, I feel like maybe we should-"

But Frank gets in the car and reaches across Patrick pulling his seat belt down and clicking it, "buckle up, Brendon."

He does as the man asks and they drive off, "how much did you drink?"

"Too much," Patrick says.

"Alright," he says, "Brendon, hand me that McDonald's bag."

He takes it and hands it to him and he puts it in Patrick's lap.

"He also took something," Brendon says, "Josh said you took something from Gabe."

"What, like drugs or did you steal something?"

"Drugs," Brendon says.

Frank slams on the brakes and turns to him, "what did you take?"

"I don't know," Patrick says.

"You don't know?! Do you know how dangerous it is to mix drugs and alcohol? Did the assembly we had last week at school teach you nothing?"

"I don't know what it is," he yells, "just leave me alone!"

He groans before closing his eyes and leaning over the bag.

"Tell me what happened? What did it feel like?"

"I felt sick at first but then I took it I felt good, really good and I liked when they touched me. It felt good but I felt bad, I felt like throwing up."

Frank rubbed his forehead, "I can't believe I have to ask you this, but did feel stuff come out?"

He keeps his eyes on the road and Patrick looks at him confused and Brendon can see where he's going with it.

"Did you start to get wet," Brendon asks.

Patrick turns to both of them and sinks in his seat, "oh god this isn't happening."

"Did you or not," Frank asks, refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah, I did, they were touching me!"

"Did it happen before or after they started touching you."

He thinks about it, "before."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he nods, "it was before."

"Heat inducers," he says, "okay, that's not too bad. Still dangerous! But it could have been worse I guess."

"Heat inducers," Patrick asks, looking worried.

"I guess the alcohol in your system is making them less effective," he says.

"That's good, right," Brendon asks.

"Is there anything else you did at the party?"

"I smoked," he says.

"Weed or," Frank starts.

"Weed," he says.

"No wonder you're so sick. All that shit at once? Jesus, Patrick, how could you be so irresponsible?"

"I didn't want to feel anything."

They stop at Brendon's house and when he gets out Patrick rolls down his window and Brendon kisses his forehead.

"I'll call you in the morning."

He nods and Brendon walks off. When he rolls the window up Frank starts talking, "this behavior is not like you."

"How would you know, you don't even know me."

"I know you stopped taking your medicine."

"You don't get to talk to me about that," he says.

"You don't get to act like this because you're angry! What if it hadn't been heat inducers? What if it was something dangerous like ecstasy or some fucking roofie, huh?"

"It wasn't!"

"Thank god," he yells.

The car is silent and Frank shakes his head, "you can't do this again. You can't ever do this again."

"Whatever."

"No," he says, "not today, you do not get to whatever me today. Okay? When they told me you were at this party and that you needed to be picked up I was so worried about you. But he told me you were fine and I went to the medicine cabinet and checked and you haven't taken your medicine for a week, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I don't need it."

"Yes. You do."

"Yeah, well, you're not my dad so you don't get to tell me what I do and don't need."

"You're right," he says, "I'm not your dad. So I can say this. You're smart, Patrick, you really are but tonight you acted like a stupid little kid and I'm very disappointed in you. You didn't think before you acted. You stopped taking your medicine, you're drinking, smoking, and taking whatever someone gives you. Do you know what would have happened if it had been a fucking roofie?"

Patrick stays quiet and turns away from him.

"Look at me," he says.

When he turns to look at him Frank's got tears forming in his eyes, "I love you. I may not be your dad, but I love you like you're my own even if you don't love me. And I don't ever want to see you get hurt. I don't ever want to see anything bad happen to you."

Patrick stares, he's never seen Frank cry before, he's never seen any tears come from his eyes before.

"Promise me you wont do anything like that again."

"I promise," he says, not aware of the lump that had formed in his throat.

He rubs his face before starting the car and facing away from him.

"Are you going to tell my dads?"

"No," he says, "but I will if you don't start taking your medicine again."

He nods and they drive home in silence the rest of the way.

 

\---

 

He helps Patrick inside and once they're in his room he pulls out pajamas for him. Patrick takes off the jacket and turns so Frank can unzip his dress. He turns away from him and Patrick changes his clothes before dropping them in the floor. Frank turns and pulls back the blanket letting Patrick get on the mattress. He takes the pillows from the other side and puts them behind him like a wall, "stay on your side when you sleep, okay? You don't need to be on your back just in case."

He pulls the trashcan over to the side and before he can leave Patrick grabs his hand, "Frank?"

"Yeah, kiddo, what is it?"

"How do you know so much about drugs?"

He sighs and sits down beside him, "I had to go to college to become a teacher. I took a lot of stuff I shouldn't have there. I did a lot of stuff I shouldn't have actually. But I tried pretty much everything. I didn't get addicted to anything, but I used to smoke pot all the time. I still do sometimes, which you shouldn't do!"

Patrick smiles lazily, "really?"

"Yeah, your Papa and I get baked sometimes and make a lot of brownies. Remember when we had the bake sale two years ago?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"We made almost everything that was sold that day while we were high."

"Papa," he asks, "my Papa?"

He nods, "yeah, your Papa got high all the time in high school. That's how we met actually. He was the most beautiful omega I'd ever seen in my entire life, he really was. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was the only person I'd ever want to be with. I was so jealous of your dad. I really was, I never knew why your Papa was so interested in him. But they smiled all the time, he was good to your Papa and so I didn't say anything."

"Do you ever wish you had?"

"Sometimes," he nods, "but if I could go back in time and say something and change everything I wouldn't because then they wouldn't have you, I wouldn't have you. And you're pretty great."

He smiles and Frank sighs patting his shoulder, "get some rest, kiddo, I'll set everything up before you wake up so you're not incredibly hungover. Though I shouldn't do anything, maybe that would teach you a lesson not to do it anymore."

"Please don't, I already threw up, lesson learned," he says.

"I'll set everything up if you promise to take your medicine again tomorrow."

"I promise."

"Thank you," he says, turning to the door and flipping the light off, "goodnight, Patrick."

"Goodnight, Frank."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Brendon decide to do something they've never done before.

_Babe, come over_

**I can't.**

_My parents aren't home._

**What?**

_I'm all by myself in this house for the day wearing this._

He sends a picture of him in a tight black shirt and a baby pink thong on. He lays on his stomach, phone in front of him waiting. When it goes off he quickly picks it up.

**You're really wearing that right now?**

_Uh huh. Wanna come see whats underneath it?_

**Fuck, give me five minutes. I'm on my way.**

Patrick goes downstairs and waits by the door. He watches the minutes tick by until there's a fast knock on the wood. He opens it slow and finds his boyfriend standing there, already hard in his jeans. Brendon's eyes rake up and down his body before he pushes inside and makes Patrick take a few steps backwards. He takes his hand and twirls the omega around once slow before smiling, "you look so fucking good in those."

He picks him up quickly and lets him wrap his legs around his torso. Patrick giggles and presses their noses together, not kissing him even when Brendon leans in to kiss him, "do you wanna go upstairs?"

"In your room, where your bed is?"

"I want us to be in a bed, if that's okay with you."

He nods and carries him up and into his room. He closes the door with his foot and takes off his shoes by the bed before laying Patrick back down against it and kissing him.

And what started off as just kissing turned into Brendon rocking his hips back and forth trying to get a little friction going between the underwear and the denim. Patrick was happy to join in and move his hips against his while his teeth gently bit his bottom lip. When Brendon pulled back he smiled and leaned in kissing him harder. His hands go to Patrick's underwear as he kisses at his neck. A soft hum is heard in Patrick's throat and his hand pulls his underwear to the side, fingers finding his hole near instantly and beginning to tease it. Patrick sucks in a breath before letting out a long moan as his fingertip dips in slow.

"You're so wet."

He slides two inside him and Patrick closes his eyes and bites his lip when he stretches around him. Brendon scissors them for a while until he stops and pulls the panties off him before pushing them back in and curling them against the bundle of nerves inside him, "and you look so fucking good."

His legs spread apart and he moans, pushing Brendon from his neck.

"What is it," he asks.

Patrick takes his chin and moves him down. Once he's moved to Patrick's stomach he takes the hint and pulls his fingers out, getting on his knees. He puts his legs over his shoulder and kisses Patrick's thighs making his way up to the middle. Blue eyes look down at him, desperate and wanting and he gives them a wink planting one last kiss on his thigh. His tongue swipes against the slick hole and a guttural moan leaves Patrick's lips.

"Brendon," he moans.

His tongue flicks over him in long slow stripes before it presses inside him.

Patrick takes Brendon's hand and lets the two wet fingers slide past his lips. He licked himself off each one and sucked on them slow. Brendon pulled back and kissed his thigh, looking up to watch Patrick sucking on his fingers like they were candy. He moves his mouth back to his hole and when Patrick moans against his skin he gets harder in his jeans. 

"I want to have sex," he tells him, pulling the hand from his mouth.

Brendon stops licking and looks to him, "be patient, baby." 

He presses his mouth back against his hole and Patrick's hand goes to his hair pulling it hard and whining. 

"Please," he asks, "please, I wanna cum with you inside me."

"Yeah," he asks.

He sits up and pulls off his shirt slow letting Brendon watch, "yeah."

"Well, you know me, I aim to please," Brendon says, and pulls his shirt off from his back throwing it to the side and putting one knee on his bed between his legs.

Patrick backs up and lets him crawl forward until he's laid back against the pillows. Brendon's mouth is at his neck again and Patrick's hands are unbuttoning his jeans. When he pulls them off he's taking them down with his socks. The hands are then placed on his sides, hands sliding down to spread his legs wide and move one around him and hold the other. Patrick positions him at his hole and Brendon kisses him hard, "tell me if I need to stop."

He gives a small nod and Brendon presses inside him. Patrick lets out a moan when he's pressed all the way in and tenses up at the feeling.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," he says moving to grab Brendon's hips, "move."

"What?"

"Move your hips!"

He moves slow and Patrick smiles and pulls his hips closer.

"Shit," Brendon says and rests his head against Patrick's.

Each time he thrusts Patrick whines and tilts his head back, "god that feels so good!"

Brendon's lips crash into Patrick's, teeth occasionally hitting each other with each movement. The hands on Brendon's hips leave and go up to his face, "I can't tell you how long I've been wanting to do this."

Patrick smiles, "me too. God you feel even better than I imagined."

"You imagined it," he asks.

"Shut up," he says and pushes Brendon onto his back, climbing on top of him and sinking down.

"Oh fuck," he says watching him ride him slow.

His hands are flat against Brendon's chest and when he lifts himself up and down the hips underneath him rise too. The head of his cock repeatedly hits the spot in him that makes him moan and take things slower so he doesn't cum too fast.

"Go slow," Brendon says, "really slow."

"Are you going to cum if I don't?"

"Yeah," he says, "embarrassingly fast, so please go slow so I don't ruin it."

He moves his hips slow and Brendon sighs and lays his head back, "like this?"

"Yeah," he says, "just like that."

He sighs and rolls his hips back and forth. Brendon takes one of his hands and brings it to his lips kissing his knuckles sweetly, opening his fingers to kiss the center of his palm.

"God I'm so lucky," he says, pulling him down to kiss him.

He smiles, resting against Brendon's body, his hands stay on his shoulder while Brendon's hands move his hips lazily. Patrick kisses down his jaw and moves to his neck.

"You're so hot and so fucking sweet," he tells him, "personality and taste wise."

"You're going to have to let me see what you taste like next time," he says, tracing his ear with the tip of his tongue.

Brendon's eyes roll back in his head at the feeling and he grabs him harder, "I bet your mouth feels so fucking good."

Patrick smiles and moves to his lips, hovering over his, "later, I promise."

He pulls back and sits up before Brendon can kiss him. He moves his hips faster and the sound of skin hitting skin fills the room along with a few groans from Brendon and gasps from Patrick. His cock pounds right into the spot, causing him to shake and his nails to bite into the skin on his shoulders.

"Fuck," Patrick says.

Brendon thrusts his hips up into his, the two moving wildly and Patrick almost screaming.

"Don't stop," he says, "oh please don't stop!"

They move like this, Brendon only stopping once so he didn't ruin the moment by cumming too early. Once they move again Patrick leans back, hands resting on Brendon's thighs as his hips were being rolled back and forth and fucked into hard and fast. He lets out a few squeaks before he can feel how close he's getting. Brendon licks his palm and jerks Patrick off making sure each movement was timed with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum," he tells him.

"Yeah?"

He rides him faster so the hand around his cock does too and after a minute he feels like he's going to explode, "yeah!"

Brendon smiles and watches him throw his head back and let out a noise that sounded like a mixture of pain and pleasure had just shot through him. He kept going and Brendon came soon after. Patrick laid against him, after they rode out their orgasms, panting before they kiss slowly. Brendon's hands travel up his back and his fingers trace their way down his spine.

"I can't believe we came that fast," Brendon says.

"I can't either," he says kissing his chest, "but we're definitely doing that again.

The door opens loudly and Frank panic, "what is it? What happened? Oh my god!"

They look up at him and he turns his head, "I'm so sorry, I heard you scream and I thought something terrible happened and I-"

"Close the door," Patrick shouts.

He closes the door quickly and Patrick rests his head against Brendon's shoulder.

"Oh my god," Patrick groans.

Brendon laughs and Patrick shakes his head, "it's not funny!"

"It's kind of funny."

"What if it had been my dads?"

"I'd be dead," he says, "I would be extremely dead, but at least I got to have sex with you before I died."

"Come on, we have to get dressed, if he's home it means they'll be home soon."

"I get it," he says, "now that you've had me you're through. Gonna make me leave out the back door? Do the walk of shame?"

"Shut up and put your clothes on," he smiles getting off him.

Brendon quickly puts clothes on and Patrick heads into the bathroom and cleans himself up before he pulls his shirt on. He finds a fresh pair of underwear before he pulls on baggy black sweatpants over them. They walk downstairs, Brendon behind him, unsure of how the next conversation will go. Frank is putting the groceries away and Patrick clears his throat in the doorway. His stepfather looks up and looks away, refusing to make eye contact, "we should talk about what happened."

"We _really_ shouldn't," Patrick says, cheeks turning red.

"I feel like we need to," he explains.

"We really don't," Patrick says.

"I think we should talk about it," Brendon says, making Patrick elbow him in the ribs.

"Look, it's fine that you're," he pauses trying to find the words to say, "sexually active."

"Oh my god this isn't happening," Patrick says covering his face.

"I'm not mad," he says, "I get it, your teenagers, you're going to try things."

"We're going to _try things_ ," Brendon whispers to Patrick, smiling.

"Please stop," he groans.

"I hope you two used a condom," he says.

They look at each other, unsure if they did or not before Patrick shakes his head, "we did. We were safe, can we please stop talking about it now?"

"I think you should be more careful with when you two decide to do things," he says, "I think maybe you could try somewhere you're less likely to get caught."

"You wont tell my dads, will you?"

"No," he says, "but I think if you keep doing things here they'll end up finding out on their own."

"We can always go to my house," Brendon says, "my parents are always gone because of their work with church so it's just me at the house usually. And they always call before they get back so they can't walk in on us."

Patrick looks to Frank who holds up his hands, "look, I only saw the position, I didn't see anything else!"

They hear paws against the floor and the dogs comes running over.

"And I didn't hear anything except one scream. I can't imagine what Dude heard," he says bending down to scratch his head, "your poor ears."

"When are my dads coming home?"

"They should be here any minute now, I went to get the food and left your Papa with your father at work. He needed to talk to your Uncle Mikey about something. Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"Not hungry," he says, turning to Brendon, "you have to go."

"He can stay."

"No, he can't, Dad will ask questions and Papa will start planning our wedding. You should go."

"Are you ever going to introduce me to them," he asks leaning down to pet Dude.

"Yes," he says, "eventually. Now's just not a good time to."

He nods, "alright."

He pushes Brendon towards the back door and he winks at the shorter boy, "I'll call you later?"

"Okay," he smiles.

When the door closes Patrick rubs his eyes.

"He seems very nice."

"Please don't," he says.

"What? I'm just saying he seems nice, he seems like a genuinely good kid."

"Oh," he says before nodding and thinking about him, "well, he is."

He smiles, "he good to you?"

"He's very good to me," he tells him.

"Good," he says, "now come search the fridge and figure out what you want for dinner."

 

\---

 

"What's for dinner," Pete asks walking into the kitchen.

"Steak," Frank says.

"That sounds great," he says, looking at all the food on the table.

Gerard puts his things down and sits at the table, "this all looks so good."

Frank smiles, "well, dig in."

Patrick puts the napkins on the table and Pete looks up, "will you get us some plates, baby?"

He nods and goes over to the cabinet, stretching as tall as he can and getting four plates.

"What's that on your back," Pete says.

"What's what," Patrick asks carrying the plates over to the table.

"You have pink strings coming out of your pants. What are they," Pete asks.

"It's nothing," he says sitting next to Pete and pulling his shirt down.

"It's a really cute g-string," Gerard says, "where'd you get it?"

"Yeah," Pete says, crossing his arms, "where'd you get it?"

"I bought it myself," he says.

Pete shakes his head, "no, I don't want you wearing those."

"I can just _not_ wear underwear at all if you want," he tells him.

"No," he says, "I absolutely want you wearing underwear, let's make that clear now. You're not leaving this house with no underwear on."

"Why," Gerard asks.

"Because it's not what good omegas do. And my son isn't like those omegas who do gross things like that."

"You were fine with me doing it when I was his age," Gerard points out.

"Papa, gross," Patrick says, making a face when he heard him.

"That was different," Pete says.

"Why," Gerard asks, smiling, "because you were sleeping with me?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but Gerard cuts him off, "so, it was okay for me to do it because it let you do what you wanted to do to me, but if Patrick did it it would be bad?"

"He's my baby," he says gesturing to him, "he's my kid and I'm not going to have him running around with no underwear on like some easy omega."

"Easy omega," Gerard asks, getting upset.

"You know what I mean," he says.

"No, I don't think I do," he says, folding his arms across his chest, "why don't you explain it to me."

"I'm not arguing with you right now and I'm not trying to say that you were easy. I'm just saying I don't want my son wearing slutty underwear and no underwear at all. Why can't you wear the ones I got you?"

"Because I'm not in a nursing home."

"Well, can't you pick out some that don't show off so much skin?"

"I think Patrick should wear whatever he likes," Gerard says, "if he wants to wear thongs he should. If he wants to wear g-strings he can. He's got the butt for it."

Patrick doesn't look up at them and Frank sits beside Gerard. Pete shakes his head, "he needs to wear regular underwear and dress in what he's wearing now, a t-shirt and sweatpants."

"I think he can wear whatever he wants," Gerard says.

"How about this," Pete says, "he can keep the underwear as long as he promises that no one but him sees them."

Patrick looks up and Pete looks to him waiting for him to say something, "I promise, no one will see them but me."

"While we're on the subject of you promising people wont see you, why don't we go ahead and also promise that you wont do anything until you're married."

He groans, "Dad, can we please eat now?"

"Trick, I don't want to see you eat anything until you promise you're not going to do anything with any alphas."

"I wont," he says, picking at his food.

"Or betas," he says, "just, why don't we stay away from all guys in general."

"Sure, Dad, whatever you want."

"Well," he says, "if you're doing whatever I want why don't you spend some more time with Dallon?"

Patrick turns to him and smiles, "I would, but there's this alpha-"

Pete stops eating, "who? What's his name? Where does he live?"

"His name is Dad and he told me I should stay away from all guys in general," he gives a fake sigh, "so I guess I can't that means I can't spend time with Dallon."

Gerard smiles and sips his drink looking to Pete who shrugs, "well, I know I said no guys, but you can hang out with Dallon. He's like your best friend."

"Dad, I'm not marrying Dallon," he says.

"You don't know that," he says, "people change. Gerard didn't think he would marry Frank, but once he divorced me, he and Frank? Totally married."

"He's got a point," Gerard says.

"I'm not interested in him."

"Someone else you're interested in," Pete asks, "do I know him? Does he live around here? Is he who you're texting all the time?"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about who I like and don't like. I just want to eat."

"So is that a you _are_ texting him or a you're _not_ texting him?"

"Why, are you going to go through my phone messages again?"

"No," he says, "why, would I find something if I did?"

"No," he says, "but I would never talk to you again if you did. By the way, Tyler still wont text me ever since you threatened him."

"He was asking you questions about omega anatomy," he shouts.

"Because we have Biology class together," he says, "he was just trying to get answers for the homework!"

"Well, he should have found another student to get those from."

Patrick rolls his eyes, "please don't invade my privacy."

"We wont," Gerard says, "will we?"

"Right," Pete nods, "we wont."

"Promise," Patrick says.

"We promise," they say.

It's quiet for a minute until Pete sighs, "you know, if you dated Dallon I wouldn't be so nosy."

"Dad," he groans.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop," he tells him, "just thought I'd put it out there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick comes to Frank with a situation.

Patrick walks up to Frank sitting on the couch. He sighs and looks up, "what did I do to make you angry today, kiddo?"

Patrick stands there for a second until Frank looks up seeing tears running down his face. He lets out a sob and Frank stands, "hey, what happened? What's wrong?"

He chokes out another sob and Frank pulls him to his chest letting Patrick get his shirt wet. He rubs his back a shushes him softly.

"Just breathe, okay?"

He nods and Frank's hand continues to make circles until he's somewhat calm, "now, why don't you just tell me what's wrong and whatever it is we'll fix it."

He pulls out something from behind him, a white stick with a blue cap. The circle indicator on it having two lines instead of one. He looks from the lines to Patrick, and he looked different when he was scared, smaller maybe, Frank couldn't quite tell. What he did know was that he didn't like seeing him like this.

He hands the stick back to him, "this is just one stick, okay? It doesn't mean anything. We're going to get you to a real doctor, okay?"

He nods and Frank thinks for a second, "yeah, okay. Well, let me just call your dads-"

"No," he says quickly, "please don't! My dads can't know."

He shakes his head fast at the older man, "please don't tell them. I just--I just need to go, I need you to take me alone."

He nods, "okay. Yeah, alright, um, why don't you go put your shoes and jacket on and I'll take you right now."

He watches the older man grab his keys and pulls his jacket on. Patrick pulls his jacket on and cries as he watches him go to the fridge and get something to drink. They walk outside when they've got everything and the omega gets in the passenger side of his car. Frank hands him the drink and he looks at it, not sure why he's handing it to him.

"Drink this, you're probably going to need to be able to go in a cup."

He takes it and drinks it slow while Frank drives. The distance was probably twenty minutes, but to both of them it felt like a lifetime. When they pull in at the clinic Patrick looks out at the building seeing the doors he was supposed to walk in.

"Do you want to go in or do you want me to com-."

"I want you to come with me," he nearly shouts.

He looks at him before nodding, "yeah, yeah, sure."

They park and get out of the car. Patrick's hands shake as he walks to the doors. Frank puts an arm around him and they go through the doors together. Patrick's eyes scan the room for anyone he knows and the first thing he sees is pregnant omegas and little kids everywhere, a few teenagers sitting with their parents, but no one he knew. He lets out a sob and turns to Frank who hugs him, "hey, it's okay. Everything's okay. Here," he says handing him the drink and two dollars, "take your drink and go get whatever you want from the machine. I'm gonna go sign you in you just pick somewhere to sit, okay? I'll be right there in a second."

He nods and goes over to the machine, his hands trembling as he tries to get the dollar into the slot for donuts. When he picks them out of the machine he sits in the corner by the window far away from everyone else. Frank walks over sitting next to him and as soon as he does Patrick's arms wrap around his bicep and he lays his head on him sobbing, "I don't know what to do. My dads are going to kill me. I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything about raising a baby!"

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay. Look at me."

He looks up at him and he smiles, "whatever happens we're going to handle it, alright? Whatever you want to do is what we'll do. It's all going to be okay. Say it back to me."

"It's all going to be okay," he says shakily.

"That's right," he tells him.

They sit there watching everyone go in and out of the next room. Patrick's leg bounces impatiently and it feels like he's been waiting for hours. When they call Frank's name he nods towards the door, "I signed you in under my name so your dads wont get called."

"Will you come with me?"

He nods, "yeah, sure."

Patrick takes his hand and walks in cautiously. They get in the room with a hospital smell and the doctor walks in.

"Mr. Iero, what's the reason you're visiting?"

Patrick opens his mouth to speak but when no words come out Frank speaks, "my kid here needs a pregnancy test."

"I've been throwing up all morning," Patrick says, "I took a test earlier and it said that I was." 

"Those tests are for female omegas, they rarely work for male omegas."

"See," Frank says. 

"Alright," he says, scribbling on his clipboard, "is that all we're here for today?"

Patrick nods his head and the man nods back, "alright, if you'll just follow me I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Patrick turns to him and Frank smiles, "I'll be right here when you get back, kiddo."

Patrick walks with him and the man writes _Frank_ on the side of the cup. When he does what he needs to do he leaves the sample in the bathroom and heads back to the room where Frank is waiting for him. He sits on the hospital bed next to him and lets him lean against him. And they wait.

"What if I am," Patrick asks, "Dad is going to be so mad at me and Papa-"

"They'll be upset, but they will both still love you and they will both still help you. You have nothing to worry about."

"You wont tell my dads if I am, will you?"

"No," he says, "and I want you to know that if you are and you don't want to keep it I'll pay for everything and we don't ever have to talk about it again."

"You wont hate me if I-"

"You're just a kid," he says, "and I don't think that you would want to have that procedure done, but if you do just know that you have that option. Okay?"

"I want to keep it if I am, but I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"I know," he says, petting his hair, "but you don't have to be scared. You've got so many people here to help you if you need help and you can bet Brendon will be there for you."

"I told him I thought I might be and he said he was on his way. What if he doesn't want it like I do? What if he doesn't want to be with me if I am?"

"Well, your dads will change his mind real quick if he thinks he's just leaving you alone. We all will, but I've met him and I think he'll stay with you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He's not going anywhere."

He smiles, "you really think so?"

"I know so," he says, "he loves you so much, you know that?"

"I love him too," he says.

The door opens and the doctor walks in, "okay, Mr. Iero. Your tests came back and you are not pregnant. It was probably something you ate that made you sick, but you're fine as far as I can tell. Just drink plenty of fluids and get some rest and you should be fine in a day or two. Probably just a stomach bug."

Patrick smiles, "really?"

"Really, really, you're all good. Except the sick part, but it's nothing to worry about, the bug's been going around town lately. You're probably the fifth omega to come in with it thinking they're pregnant."

Patrick laughs and the doctor opens the door for them to leave. They walk out together and Brendon is sitting in the waiting room chair, hands folded as he rests his forehead against them. He looks up and sees Patrick. He immediately stands and walks over, looking completely terrified, "well, what happened? What'd they say? Are you--are we?"

"Not pregnant," he says.

"Not pregnant," he smiles.

"Not pregnant," he says shaking his head and smiling.

He picks him up and spins him around, "oh thank fucking god. I love you, Patrick, and I would still be here if you were pregnant, I'm just really glad you're not because god knows I'm not ready to be a dad yet."

Frank goes to the counter signing some forms and coming back with a brown bag. He hands it to Brendon and he opens it, "condoms?"

"Yeah, learn how to put one on next time," he tells him.

He nods, "yes, sir."

"And you," he says turning to Patrick, "are going to talk with your dads and tell them about Brendon and that you need to get put on birth control."

He goes wide eyed, "please don't make me do that."

"Either you do it or I ground you."

"You can't ground me."

"I can tell them I caught you two having sex in the living room. Scarred me for life and then you know what? Boom, grounded."

"Fine," he says, "I'll tell my dads."

"Good, now why don't we go get some food and go home and watch some movies?"

He nods and they leave the building. When they're in the parking lot Patrick speaks, "um, you go ahead and we'll meet you at the house."

He nods and walks off. He turns to Frank, who raises a brow, "what? Do you want me to stay upstairs again?"

Patrick hugs him tight again, "thank you for taking me."

He rubs his back, "it's no problem. I know you don't like me, but I want you to know that I meant what I said. I'll always be here for you, kiddo. You and your Papa."

Patrick hugs hims tighter and Frank smiles hugging him back and kissing his forehead, "come on, lets go get some cheap fast food and watch a great movie."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon meets Patrick's parents for the first time.

"Dinner is ready, boys."

The doorbell rings and Patrick runs down the stairs towards the door, "I'll get it!"

"Who is it," Gerard asks.

"Yeah, who is it," Pete asks.

"I invited someone over for dinner, is that okay?"

"Is it Josh?"

"No," Patrick says, "it's my boyfriend."

"You have--your what, honey? I think I heard you wrong. Is it your friend who is also a boy," Pete asks, smiling.

"No," he says, "he's my boyfriend."

"Aww, I've been waiting for this day my whole life! Invite him in, invite him in," Gerard says smiling big.

"No, no, this is--no I don't like this. Tell him to go away, tell him we're not home," Pete frowns.

"Please be nice, he's nervous," Patrick says.

"He should be," Pete says.

Patrick opens the door and smiles, "hi."

"Hi," he says holding out a bouquet of flowers, "um, I don't really know how to do this."

He looks at the bouquet of lilacs and smiles, "are those for me?"

"Yeah," he blushes, "I remember you saying how much you liked them so I got some for you."

He takes them from him and brings them to his nose, "I love them."

He points towards the door and Patrick blushes, "oh, right, come in, come in. Everybody, this is Brendon."

"This is my Papa," he says and Gerard smiles and shakes his hand.

"I can see where Patrick gets his good looks from," Brendon says.

"Oh my god," Gerard says clutching his heart, "he's perfect."

Pete rolls his eyes and Patrick points to him, "and this is my dad."

He turns his hand to the older man, "it's nice to meet you, sir."

"Yeah," he says shaking his hand.

"Well, we're just about to eat. Oh! Let me get you a plate," Gerard says.

Pete's eyes are on him as they walk towards the kitchen. Patrick puts the flowers in a vase and sets them in the center of the table. Pete takes the seat at the end of the table where he can see everyone and Patrick takes the seat next to him. Gerard sits in front of Patrick and Frank walks in sitting beside Gerard, "hey, honey, sorry I'm late. I was at the store getting us all some dessert."

"Did you get the chocolate cake," Gerard asks.

"Yes I did," he smile, "I also got a tub of ice cream if you'd rather have that."

"Ugh, where were you when I was pregnant with Patrick?"

"Working at a movie theater," Frank says, "I was trying to buy this really lame car and save up to move out of my parents' place."

"I see we have company."

"Yeah," Gerard smiles, "this is Patrick's boyfriend. Oh my god, I've always wanted to say that."

"Papa," Patrick says covering his face from the side so Brendon couldn't see him.

"His name is Brendon," Gerard smiles.

"He already met Brendon," Patrick tells them.

"What? When," Gerard asks.

"At the animal shelter," Frank says, "that's where you work, right?"

"Yeah," he says, "when you guys got Dude."

"So," Pete says cutting into his steak, almost violently, "what are your intentions with my son?"

Gerards rolls his eyes, "what he means is how did you two meet?"

"We met at the animal shelter."

"Do you go to the college around here, you look older than Patrick."

"Actually, I'm still in high school, this is my last year just like Patrick."

"Where do you plan on going to college," Pete asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet," he says, "probably somewhere where I can learn more about music and study to be a veterinarian."

"That's an interesting choice," Pete says, "Patrick's actually studying to be a teacher. He'll be getting the main classes over with at the community college here with his friend Dallon."

"Dallon Weekes," Brendon asks.

"Yeah," Pete says, "do you know him?"

"He's a friend in my music class," Brendon says, "he's never spoke of you before. Actually, the only person he talks about on a regular basis is his neighbor who is supposedly super hot."

Patrick goes wide eyed and Brendon stutters, "n-not that I would know or anything! I've never hung out at the guy's house. I don't even know where he lives. He just talks about how they hung out a few summers ago and shared some magical kiss and haven't really kissed since."

Gerard's shoulders drop and he sets the silverware he's got in his hands down, "you had your first kiss and didn't tell me?"

Patrick looks down at his food and Pete chews his, "you never told me you and Dallon dated."

"We didn't," Patrick says.

"Wait, you're the hot neighbor?! Ohhhhh," he says, "the description and the personality add up now. Your first kiss was with Dallon?"

"Yeah," he says, "but I mean we were kids, we didn't know what we were doing."

"He had the biggest crush on Patrick," Pete says, "I remember one time he came up to the house when he and Patrick were like seven and when he knocked on the door he stood there in this tiny little suit and he pulled out a ring pop and asked if he could marry Patrick and live in the tree house together forever."

"I hate that story," Patrick says.

"It's cute," he says, "you were so little. I don't know why you hate that story."

"Yes," he says, "you do."

"A tree house," Brendon asks.

"It's in the backyard between our houses. I haven't been up there in over a year."

"Could I see it," he asks.

Patrick hesitates but nods, "um, yeah, you want to see it now?"

"Sure," he says.

"Why don't you two finish dinner first and then do that," Pete says.

They eat faster and Frank and Gerard smile at how eager they are. Pete, however, is annoyed but doesn't say anything.

Once he's done they put their plates in the dishwasher and Patrick shouts as they head outside, "thank you for dinner, Papa!"

The door is then closed and Patrick sighs, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My dad bringing up Dallon. He does that often at the mention of boyfriends. He wants me to end up with him."

"And you don't want that why?"

"I don't know, he's nice I'm just not interested in him. I'm fine with being his friend, it's just I know he wants more," he says climbing up and into the tree house with the other boy, "I catch him watching me through my window sometimes, he always smiles and waves at me and it's sweet, but I just want something different."

He turns the light on and Brendon smiles at him, "you want sex, fast cars, rock and roll, and bad boys?"

Patrick laughs, "I don't know what I want."

Brendon leans forward, "what about me?"

He touches his cheek and nods, "yeah, I do know I want you."

He leans in and captures Patrick's mouth in a kiss and he's quick to kiss back until Brendon pulls from him, "is that a mattress?"

"Yeah," he says, "we used to get really mad at our parents and we'd come up here and sleep and it was just really quiet. It was even better when it rained because the sound on the metal roof is really relaxing."

"You two ever fool around up here?"

"No," he shakes his head, "no, we never did anything like that."

"Do you want to," he asks biting his lip.

"We _just_ had a pregnancy scare."

"So we'll keep our clothes on," he says leaning in, lips ghosting over his.

"Fine," he says, "but only for a minute, turn the light out."

"What, you don't want to see me?"

"If my Dad walks in I don't want him to see us."

He nods and Patrick gets on the mattress letting him turn the light out and come over. Brendon manages to get in front of him, a knee between his legs as he leans forward and kisses him. The omega kisses back and Brendon slides his hand over Patrick's shorts and rubs him through them, "you know, Dallon was right about one thing."

"What's that," he asks.

"You look so fucking good in those short shorts."

He smiles, "do I?"

"Mhmm," he says moving his hand up and down into them, "and I've been wanting to do this ever since the first day I saw you wear them."

His fingers find Patrick's hole and he moans letting Brendon kiss him.

"Brendon," he says, "you--fuck, you're going to get me so wet doing that. We have to go inside eventually. They're going to smell me."

He kisses his neck, moving to his ear and dropping his voice lower the way Patrick liked, "want me to use my tongue instead?"

"No, no," he says, "if you do that they'll definitely hear me out here."

"Then I'll stick with my fingers and you can run upstairs saying you've got something to show me. Bring down your guitar and I'll play you something and when I do I want you to think about this moment."

His fingers go inside him when the rim is wet and ready. Patrick moans and he kisses his neck, "I want you to think about my fingers inside you while I play. Them touching you the way you like and curling against the spot that makes you squirm on my hand."

"Brendon," he says, wiggling his hips.

"Yeah," he says, "just like that."

He grabs his shoulder and he kisses his temple

"Fuck, I wish I were between your legs right now, you taste so fucking good I can barely control myself. I guess it's good I'm not between your legs. I'd lick you so good and then I'd turn you over and fuck you right into this mattress like the bad boy you always wanted."

He hums when Brendon kisses him again. The alpha's fingers pull out and push in while they curled and twisted against the spot that made Patrick's eyes roll back in his head.

"I love you," Patrick says.

"I love you too, baby," he says.

They hear the hatch open and Brendon pulls his hand from him and sucks the slick from his fingers before the light is turned on. When the light is on Patrick sits up straighter and sees Dallon looking stunned, "oh, I didn't know you had someone up here."

He shakes his head, blushing furiously, "we were just talking."

"I saw the light on from my window and I thought you'd be up here looking through old stuff."

"You have stuff up here," Brendon asks.

"Just a couple action figures I think."

Dallon shakes his head and climbs up pulling the small hatch up and taking out an old shoebox, "we've got way more than action figures in here."

"Oh god," the omega says watching him pull pictures out and show Brendon.

There had to have been at least twenty in the stack he pulls out and Patrick squeezes his thighs together and hopes, no, _prays_ no one can tell what they were doing.

"You were such a cute kid," Brendon says.

"I'm sure you were cuter," Patrick tells him.

He looks through the photos and Patrick turns to Dallon who pulls out the old red plastic ring Patrick had sucked on until the blue raspberry candy was gone and the color had stained his mouth. Dallon picks up the blue plastic ring and thinks about how the other boy had wondered if, with his cherry stained lips, they could make purple if they actually kissed instead of just pecking each other's cheeks every now and then.

He holds up the blue plastic and slides it on every finger until settling on his pinkie, "I remember when these still fit my fingers. Does yours still fit?"

He holds out the red plastic and Patrick shakes his head, "no, probably not."

"Try it," he says.

Patrick reluctantly holds out his hand and Dallon slides it on his ring finger, "still fits you better than mine."

He looks back down in the hole and Brendon shows Patrick a picture, "nice hat."

"Shut up," he says, "I won that hat fair and square at Dallon's eleventh birthday party."

"That top hat," Dallon asks, "I remember you wearing that and me wearing the cape all the time and we thought we were so cool."

"Thought," Patrick asks, "I was so cool."

"I would have been friends with you," Brendon nods.

Dallon pulls out a usb mp3 player and Brendon gasps, "no way, that's so old! What songs do you have on there?"

"I don't remember," Patrick says.

"We could charge it and find out," he says.

"Yes," Brendon agrees.

Before Patrick can protest there's a knock on the panel before it's opened. Pete's head pops up and he smiles when he sees Dallon.

"Hey, Dallon, what are you guys doing up here?"

"Looking through old stuff."

"I see you found the rings," he says.

Patrick nods and looks to the plastic on his finger, everything becoming perfectly clear all at once.

"Why don't you all come down and have some cake?"

He nods and takes the plastic off his finger and drops it back in the shoe box. Once they're all down Patrick takes Brendon's hand and pulls him inside, "I'm going to go get something from my room, I'll be right back."

He runs upstairs and quickly cleans himself up and changes underwear before going over to his drawer and opening it taking out the box he'd kept in the bottom of the dresser that he never opened. He opens it seeing old trading cards, a couple of action figures, a few pictures, and no plastic rings inside. He laughs and shakes his head before closing the box and putting it back where it belonged. He turns and leaves the room before walking downstairs. Dallon and Brendon were digging into their cake as Patrick hardly touched his.

"Honey, are you okay," Gerard asks, "you barely touched your cake, I know this is your favorite."

"I'm not really that hungry," he says staring at Pete. His father notices and touches his face, "is there some on my face?"

"No," he and holds his stomach, "I'm just not feeling well."

"Oh," he says, "are you getting sick?"

He nods, "I think so. I feel like sleeping."

"Okay," Pete says.

"If you're sick you boys better go, I don't want you two getting the whole high school sick," Gerard says.

They put their plates away and Brendon kisses Patrick's forehead before smiling and leaving the house. Dallon gives him a hug and leaves through the back door. When they're gone Pete speaks, "tell me what hurts and I'll go get whatever you need."

Patrick folds his arms across his chest, no longer faking sick, "you went into my room."

"What?"

"Those rings weren't in the tree house, they were in my room. What was your plan? Get Dallon to come over, open the shoe box, hope seeing the rings made me feel something?"

"You really should give him a chance, he's a nice guy. He's going to be a doctor. He loves you so much, he always has and he would never ever hurt you."

Patrick rolls his eyes, "I don't love Dallon like that, you know that."

"I don't love your father like that but we had you and got married and we were happy."

"And now you're divorced. You can't push me towards someone I don't want."

"He's a great guy!"

"For someone else! Not for me! You can't control every part of my life."

"I know," he says, "I just want you with someone I know will love you and would never hurt you. I want you to be happy!"

"Brendon makes me happy. He just doesn't make you happy."

"I mean, a veterinarian, really? The least he could do is become a _real_ doctor."

"Dad, please don't get involved in my love life."

"But I-"

"Promise me you wont!"

"Okay," he says, "I promise I wont get involved in your love life."

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a talk with his parents about birth control.

His parents sat at the table, eating pancakes and drinking milk. Patrick chews his lip and cuts into his chocolate chip pancakes.

"So, um, Dad?"

"Yeah, sweet pea, what is it?"

"Well, I've kind of got something to ask you," he says, "I've been wanting to ask you about getting it for a while."

Pete smiles, "I get it, you want a new guitar. Well, you have been really good lately so I think we can-"

"No," he says watching him shovel more pancake into his own mouth confused, "I uh, well, I was wondering if I could maybe go get put on birth control."

He coughs, practically choking on the food. Gerard pats his back, looking at him as if he was actually going to die. When his throat clears and he drinks some milk he's shaking his head, "what did you just say?"

Gerard and Frank are looking at him wide eyed as if he was an alien.

"I was wondering if I could go to the clinic this afternoon and get put on birth control."

"Absolutely fucking not," Pete says, "no, no way."

"Dad!"

"No, you're not having sex until you're married and that's final."

"Papa," Patrick says.

"I think it's a good idea to get him on it early," Gerard says, "it'll keep him from getting pregnant, his heats will be shorter. I mean, he's a teenager. He'll have sex eventually and he's got a new boyfriend-"

"Who, if he even looks at you in a remotely sexual way, I will bury where no one can find him."

"Dad, please?"

"No," he says, "no, I don't want my baby boy on birth control. That will just make you think it's okay to have sex. And you don't need some alpha pressuring you to do it just because you're on birth control. You know, sometimes that doesn't always work."

"Which is why if I ever did do it I would also use condoms."

"Stop! Stop, this is _family_ breakfast, okay? I don't--I can't hear this, alright? You're my baby boy."

"Please, Dad?

"No!"

"I think it would be good for him," Gerard says, "I think it would give me peace of mind knowing that he's safer than he is now. You know, if he went into heat in a public space and he and some alpha did things then he'd get pregnant. But if we put him on it and that happens he'd still have sex but there would be no babies for us to help him take care of."

"Don't you want me to be safe," Patrick asks.

"Did Brendon ask you to do this," Pete asks, "he did, didn't he? You know, I knew I didn't trust that guy-"

"No, I just want to be safe and have my heats weakened and shortened so I can't get pregnant until I'm older older."

"Fine," he says, "you're getting put on the strongest one."

He smiles and gets up hugging him, "thank you, Dad, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"We'll go this afternoon," he says, "now finish your pancakes and no more talk about sex, okay? Not while I'm eating."

He nods

 

\---

 

They pulled up at the clinic and when they got out Gerard took Pete's hand, "it's gonna be okay."

He lets go and walks over to Patrick throwing an arm around him, "so, birth control huh?"

"It's just for heats,Papa," he says.

Gerard leans in and Patrick turns to look at him, "don't lie to my face, Cakes."

"Okay," he says softly, "maybe it's for _that_ too."

"I knew it," he says, "you're planning on having sex with him."

"I'm not planning on having sex with him," Patrick laughs.

Gerard goes wide eyed, "you've already had sex with him, haven't you?"

"No," Patrick says.

"You're lying again!"

"How do you always know?!"

"I'm your Papa, and you have a tell," he smiles nudging him.

"Does Dad know?"

"No, no, your father wouldn't know until he walked in or you told him," he says, "and if you told him he'd refuse to believe you."

They walk into the room and see Pete already sitting down in the chair looking around at the pregnant omegas. Patrick goes to sit down, but Pete pulls him into his lap and holds him sideways so Patrick can rest his head on him.

"Dad, you know I'm not six, right? You don't have to hold me like this anymore."

"I know," he says, "but you're going to be leaving me soon when you go off to college."

"I'm going to the community college in town, I'll still be living with you for another one to two years."

"All the years are flying by so quickly, you'll be graduating and finishing college and going to big college where you'll probably try and get a room with that Brendon kid who will push you into making bad decisions and then my baby will be having a b-"

He can't even finish the sentence because he starts to tear up. Patrick looks up at him, "Dad?"

When he notices the tears he sighs, "Papa, Dad is crying."

"Yeah, I figured he would today," he says, "honey, we agreed in the car there would be no tears."

"I'm not crying," he says, wiping his eyes quickly, "I'm not."

"Patrick Stump," a woman calls out.

They all stand and walk into the room with Patrick who sits on the hospital bed and waits for the doctor to come in, "alright, Mr. Stump, what seems to be going on today? Oh, Mr. Iero, good to see you again."

"Good to see you too," Frank says quickly.

"How are things?"

"Good," he says, "I would rather we didn't mention anything about my last visit here. If you don't mind?"

"Oh, of course, of course," the man says turning to Patrick.

"So who all have your brought with you today?"

"My Dad, my Papa, and my step-father."

"I see. Well, what can I help you with?"

"He'd like to be put on birth control, the little pills," Gerard says.

"He wants the shots," Pete says, "I'm not having him forget doses."

"You know how I feel about needles," Gerard says.

"Then look away," he tells him.

"So the shots," the man asks.

Patrick nods and he the man smiles, "okay, I'll be right back."

"What did you come here for last time," Gerard asks Frank.

"Really nasty stomach virus the day Patrick got sick."

"Oh," he says.

The doctor is back in after a minute and brings in a tray with a needle, some alcohol swabs, and some bandaids.

"Oh my god," Gerard says turning away, "I can't watch."

The omega takes off his jacket and sets it behind him as the doctor walks over. Pete holds Patrick's hand and watches him swab his arm before taking the cap off the needle and pushing it into Patrick's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow," Patrick whimpering.

"I know it hurts but the injection is almost over," Pete says.

"No, the injection's fine, you're crushing my hand!"

He looks down and sees how tightly he's gripping him. He lets go and pats his hand, "oh, I'm sorry, Pattycakes."

He rubs his hand when Pete lets go and Gerard turns around as they put the band-aid on, "is it over? Oh my god that was awful."

"It was fine," Patrick says.

"You did good, kiddo," Frank says patting his back, "how about we go get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream sounds good right about now," he says standing and walking towards the door.

"Oh, Trick you forgot your jacket," Frank says holding it out to him.

"Oh," he says taking it, "thanks, Dad."

He puts it on and when he turns to ask if they're ready to go he's got all eyes on him, eyebrows raised except for Pete who looks as if he's just been given the worst news of his life.

"What? Is there a bug on me?"

"No," Gerard smiles, "no, nothing's on you, sweetie."

"Why are you all staring at me?"

Pete's eyes water and Patrick looks concerned, "it was just one shot!"

"Pete," Gerard says, "he didn't even mean to, it just slipped."

"What did?"

"Nothing," Frank says putting his arm around his shoulder, "why don't we go ahead and get that ice cream, son?"

"Yeah," he says walking out of the room.

This only seemed to make Pete cover his mouth and turn to Gerard letting him hug him as he sobbed.

"Why is he crying," Patrick asks.

"No idea," he smiles walking him out of the clinic, "not a single clue."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad, have you seen my shoes," Patrick asks turning to Pete.

"I don't know where they are," Pete says with an attitude, "why don't you go ask your other _Dad._ "

"Are you still mad about that," Gerard asks, "it just slipped, babe."

"Frank," Patrick says loudly up the stairs.

"Yeah, Trick, what is it?"

"Do you know where my shoes are?"

"Should be in the closet," he says.

"They're not."

"Check the laundry room."

"I already did," he sighs.

Frank sighs and thinks for a minute, "is Pete sitting on them?"

He walks over and pushes his dad over so he's laying sideways on the couch pouting. He picks them up, "found them, thank you, Frank!"

"No problem, kiddo."

He comes down the stairs after a minute and holds up the long blue gown and cap, "you ready?"

"Yeah," he says, "Brendon's picking me up."

"We can take you there," Pete says sitting up immediately after that sentence leaves his mouth.

"Brendon's picking me, Josh, and Tyler up," he says, "we've got to be there early before everyone gets there."

"I suppose we'll be early then," he says, "let's go."

"Dad," Patrick says taking the cap and gown, "we've got practice, you don't want to sit there for a whole hour, do you?"

"I don't mind actually," he says.

A car horn outside honks and Patrick smiles, "he's here."

"He just honks, he's not even going to come inside," Pete asks, "that's rude."

"We're in a hurry," he says running over and kissing his cheek, "I have to go. I'll see you at the graduation!"

"Good luck, kiddo," Frank says.

He hugs Gerard and Frank before he quickly leaves. Once he's thrown the cap and gown into the trunk he gets in the passenger seat and Brendon smiles, "did they buy it?"

"Yep," he says, "drive."

He drives off and they head towards the cliff that overlooked the city. Before they even get there Patrick's unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his tie. He pulls his shoes and socks off.

Brendon looks over, "eager?"

"Shut up and park," he tells him pushing the pants and underwear down his legs and throws them into the floor. He crawls into the backseat as Brendon moves to find the spot the normally parked in. His fingers sink inside himself as he watches him drive. He does it slow, not being able to find the right spot inside himself the way Brendon can.

He hums and presses his thighs together squishing his arm. Brendon looks at him through the rear view mirror, "starting without me?"

"I can't help it," he tells him, "I'm wet."

He pulls out his fingers and sucks them into his own mouth watching Brendon's pupils dilate slightly.

Brendon finally gets to the place and parks quickly. He pulls at his clothes, eyes already tearing Patrick apart and making the omega's hole drip in anticipation. Once Brendon's clothes are off he's in the backseat sitting in the middle of the car.

"Don't you want to listen to anything?"

He laughs, "baby, the only thing I want to listen to is sounds you make when you're about to cum."

Patrick goes to straddle him but he shakes his head and turns him around.

"You don't want to look at me?"

"That's not it at all," he says pushing him forward to lay down against the middle console.

"What are you doing?"

He pulls Patrick's hips up, "hold onto the console."

"Why do I need to-"

He cuts himself off with a moan when Brendon's face is pressed between his cheeks, tongue licking him open.

"Mmm!"

His hands go under his thighs and come around to pull his cheeks apart and press his tongue inside him.

"Brendon," he says before biting his tongue to stay quiet.

"Patrick, we're where no one can find us. I want to hear every noise you make, okay? Don't hold back."

He moans loud and lays his head down as Brendon licks the slick that threatens to drip down to his cock. He spends about ten straight minutes just opening him up and listening to Patrick mewl as he presses his hips back into his tongue. He gives his hole one last lick before biting his left cheek gently making Patrick let out a squeak and turn his head, face flushed, "ow."

"I love you," Brendon tells him.

"I love you too, ass."

"Come here."

He gets up and moves to straddle him. Brendon leans forward and pulls a condom out of the console. He tears it open with his teeth, spitting the plastic before rolling the circle onto his already leaking cock.

"This will be our last fuck before we're officially in college," Patrick tells him.

"I can't believe I'll be fucking a college guy after tonight," Brendon says, "I'm going to have to tell all my friends."

"Shut up," he says.

He pulls Patrick close and slides his cock inside him.

"Oh fuck," Brendon says resting his forehead against his shoulder as he lets him sink down, "I forgot how much I love being inside you."

"What time is it?"

"We've got twenty minutes to fuck before we've got to get dressed and drive."

He smiles and kisses him humming against his lips, "I only need ten to get us both off."

"That so," he asks.

Patrick's walls squeeze him and he groans, "fuck!"

"Yeah," he says kissing his chin, "it is."

"I really, really fucking love you."

"I really, really fucking love you too."

 

\---

 

They sit in the stands, Pete next to Gerard and Frank next to him. Gerard's hand in Frank's as each kid walks across the stage and takes their diploma.

"Patrick Stump."

And all three scream along with Andy and Mikey and a couple of women and men from the animal shelter Brendon volunteered at.

"Our baby boy is all grown up," Gerard says turning to Frank, "it felt like only yesterday you and I were bringing him back from the hospital."

"I remember," Frank says, "holding him in my arms. My angel. My pride and joy."

"Just because he called you Dad doesn't mean he means it! He doesn't even know he's doing it," Pete says.

"Sounds like someone is jealous," Gerard says.

"I'm not jealous. I'm his actual dad," he spits, folding his arms across his chest.

"You're a great dad," Mikey says kissing his cheek.

"Thanks," he smiles, "you know, I remember when I watched you walk across that stage."

"That was literally one year ago today," Mikey tells him.

"God I'm so old," he says.

Mikey shrugs, "I'm into that."

"Yeah," he asks.

"I love hot older men," he says, sliding his arms around his and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Ugh," Gerard says scooting away from them, "it is so weird seeing you with Pete."

"Why," he asks, "I never slept with him while you two were together."

"Because you were a child when we were still together," Gerard says, "you're actually one year older than Patrick. Ugh, it's just so weird."

"Like you never slept with older guys when you were younger, you told me you used to sleep with Mr. Davidson."

"You used to sleep with Mr. Davidson," Frank asks, "what was that like?"

"Hot," he says, "Pete and I weren't really serious at the time and so he and I fooled around in the auditorium. You should have seen him, he was an _alpha._ Liked it when I wore the princess costume."

"Ugh," Mikey says.

"It was itchy, but god he loved it. I came so fucking hard whenever he asked me to wear it too."

"I remember you being really pretty in high school," Frank tells him, "I was too scared to even talk to you at first. Then you were with Pete and you got pregnant and you were perfect. You still are, but when you were pregnant? Fuck, you glowed."

"He burped like a fucking trucker," Pete says, "I do not miss pregnant Gerard. Love Patrick to death and would die for you two and Mikey, but I could never deal with another baby again."

"Not even with me," Mikey asks.

"Well, maybe."

"I don't want kids," he tells him, "besides, at the rate Brendon and Patrick are having sex you'll be a grandpa soon."

Everyone completely freezes and turns to Mikey.

"Brendon Urie," they hear.

And the group of people and parents clap and cheer and he takes his diploma.

"What do you mean the rate Brendon and Patrick are having sex," Pete asks.

Mikey looks to Frank and Gerard who shake their head.

"Well, I mean they're going to now that they're adults."

"No, no, you said _are having sex._ They're having sex?"

He opens his mouth to speak but decides on keeping it closed and points, "oh look, Dallon."

"Dallon Weekes!"

They all cheer and Pete shakes his head, "that's the man I want to marry my son, not some little shit who can't keep his dick in his pants."

When the ceremony is over and the hats are flying all eyes stay on Pete, even when they clap. Everyone gets off the bleachers and Patrick immediately finds Brendon and kisses him. The alpha picks him up and spins him around and Pete is glaring daggers at them. Frank trails behind him, "Pete, maybe you should calm down. It is a happy occasion. Patrick's a high school graduate."

Brendon puts him down as they make their way over to them. Patrick notices something isn't right and stands in front of him. He speaks in a soft voice, "Dad?"

"You're fucking grounded," he says.

Patrick frowns and looks to Frank.

"Are you eighteen," he asks Brendon.

"Y-Yes, sir," he says.

"RUN," Gerard shouts.

"What," he asks.

"Run!"

He takes off and Gerard manages to tackle Pete before he can run after him. Brendon turns as he runs off.

"See you at home, sweetie," Gerard says waving to him, "you did good!"

Pete glares up at him and he looks down, "Patrick's eighteen now too."

"He's my baby!"

"Fuck you, you didn't carry him for nine months inside you, pressing against your bladder and kicking your spine."

They stand and Patrick looks like he'd been told his trip to Disneyland was cancelled, "did I do something wrong, Dad?"

"You've been having sex," he nearly shouts at him.

The omega goes wide eyed and he turns to Frank, "you told him?!"

Frank goes wide eyed as now all eyes were on him, "no, I-"

"Did you tell him about the pregnancy scare too?!"

Frank shakes his head, "stop talking."

"Pregnancy scare," Pete asks, "that's it, you're grounded. You're grounded forever, you're never leaving the house again. Ever."

"You knew about all this," Gerard asks, "and you didn't tell me?"

"He wasn't pregnant," he tells him, "so I figured you didn't need to know. A-And I convinced him to tell you he was seeing Brendon afterwards and we all went and got him on birth control. I even gave Brendon condoms."

"You," Pete pauses, balling his fists, "you gave my baby boy's boyfriend condoms."

"I mean, they were going to do it anyway, I just wanted them safe," he says.

"You're such a good dad," Gerard says, "but I can't even be proud of you because you didn't fucking tell me, like, I would've told you!"

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll tell you next time."

"No, there will not be a next time," Pete says, grabbing Patrick's arm, "you're coming home and you're staying there and I'm never letting you out of my sight!"

"Dad," he says.

"No, that's final! Go get in the car, now!"

Frank walks with the blond and he talks first, "I didn't tell him anything, Mikey brought it up."

"It doesn't matter. He found out, now he knows about the scare. He's never going to let me leave the house ever again."

"Well, maybe there is a way you can leave the house, but you might not like it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick spends time with an old friend.

"I'm going to go to Josh's house."

"No, you aren't," Pete says, "go back to your room."

"Dad, I've been in there for three days. I will lose my mind if I'm in there another second."

"You're not going out to make out with your boyfriend. You're staying here where you can't get pregnant and that dickhead can keep his hands off you."

He sighs and sits in front of him, "if I go on one date with Dallon will you please let me leave the house?"

He goes wide eyed and looks to him, "really? You'll go out with him?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "I'll go on one date with him and then you get off my back about the Brendon stuff and let me leave the house to see my friends again."

He smiles, "okay. But you have to spend the whole day with him."

"Fine," he says, "I will. Starting now."

He leaves the house and walks next door, Pete already watching him through the window. He texts Brendon first.

_Hey, sorry I can't come over today. I have to do this thing for my dad for him to let me go anywhere. Just, if anyone tells you I'm going on a date with Dallon I kind of am but I swear I'm not interested. It's what dad wants and I'm just going with it to see you. I promise._

When he gets to the door he gets a response back.

**Okay, whatever he needs you to do. I love you and be careful.**

He smiles.

_I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow I suppose._

He puts his phone away and knocks on the door. Dallon answers and when he notices it's Patrick he smiles, "Patrick, hey, what are you doing here?"

He sighs, "do you want to go out with me?"

He smiles, "what? Aren't you with Brendon?"

"I realize I never gave you a chance and so I told Brendon that I was going to ask you on a date. The whole day, just us doing whatever you want to do."

"You really want to go out with me?"

"Yeah," he says, "do you want to go out with me?"

He shrugs, "I figured that was obvious."

"So, where do you want to go?"

He smiles, "I know a place.

 

\---

 

Patrick sits on the bench with him, a bag of almost stale bread between them.

"I've got to be honest, this is not what I was picturing when I said we could get food."

He shakes his head and points to a group of ducks swimming towards them. Tiny babies coming onto the shore. He hands some of the bread to him and smiles. Patrick breaks pieces off and tosses them watching the ducks hurry to peck at the pieces and eat them quickly.

"This is what I do on pretty days like this."

"You feed ducks all by yourself?"

"Sometimes ducks are better than people."

"What do you do after this?"

"I get some ice cream."

"That's so weird," Patrick says.

"What?"

"My dad used to take me here whenever the weather was nice and we would feed the ducks and go get ice cream. Actually, we used to sit right," he pauses, "here."

Dallon cocks his head and Patrick turns to him, "would you ever lie to me?"

"No," he says.

"You wouldn't lie to me?"

"No, of course now, you're my best friend."

"Answer me this. Did my dad tell you to take me here?"

"No," he says.

"You promise?"

"I promise," he says, "I just really like it here."

He shakes his head and nods, "right. Sorry. Um, do you mind if we skip feeding the ducks and go straight for ice cream?"

"Sure," he says standing.

Patrick gets up throwing his last piece before Dallon hands the bag to a man and woman standing and watching the ducks eat. He walks him over to the ice cream stand and smiles, "A sundae with extra whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and rainbow sprinkles. And a vanilla chocolate dipped cone please."

"You ordered a sundae for me."

"If you don't want that you can order something else, I just figured it was your favorite, you always had it."

"It is my favorite."

He smiles and after a minute Dallon pays and they receive their ice cream. Patrick eats it happily and Dallon eats the shell off his quickly before it melts.

"Want to ride the carousel?"

"Think we'll get kicked off for eating?"

"Nah, come on, it'll be fun."

They walk over and get on after Dallon pays. Patrick sits on the pink unicorn while Dallon sits on the green one next to him. When it circles around and around Dallon leans in, "so, what really made you ask me out?"

"My Dad is in love with you. Well, in love with the idea of you with me."

"I know," he smiles.

"And he kind of agreed that if I gave you a chance and went on one date with you that he'd unground me and let me see my friends again."

Dallon nods and Patrick shakes his head, "I'm sorry."

He shrugs, "it's fine, I knew you were with Brendon. I knew this wasn't going anywhere. I am glad you're using me though."

"You are?"

"Yeah, you're using me and I get to hang out with my best friend again."

"I'm sorry I stopped hanging out with you."

"Why did you," he asks.

"I don't know," he says, "we kissed that summer and it was like we couldn't be friends anymore. It was like that's the only reason why you wanted to be around me so you could be with me. I liked being friends with you. But you wanted more and I didn't know how to deal with that and so I just didn't."

"You could have told me you weren't interested," he says, "I got the hint after a while, but it would have been really nice to just have you say _I don't like you like that_ and to still have my best friend around."

"I'm sorry," he says, "and, if you want to, I would really like to be friends again. Real friends, not just we hang out today and I never talk to you again. I want to be friends again."

He smiles and the ride stops.

"I'd love to."

 

\---

 

He walks Patrick to his door and smiles. Patrick jumps him and hugs him tight, "thank you for today. I had a great time."

He smiles, "I did too."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he says letting go and smiling.

The door opens and Patrick walks in waving to him before walking in. Pete was sat on the couch smiling, "how did it go?"

"It was great. We fed ducks, got ice cream, went on the carousel, and took a long walk back home."

"Are you going to see him again," he asks.

"Yeah," he smiles, "he and I are back to being friends again, I'm seeing him tomorrow with friends, we're going to watch a movie."

He smiles, "see, I knew you'd have fun! I knew you'd like him!"

"I still love Brendon," he smiles, "but I want Dallon in my life again as a friend."

"Fine," he says, "maybe one day you'll realize he's been there all along and love him forever and ever."

Patrick shakes his head and laughs as he walks into the kitchen. Frank smiles, "hey, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you told me to do that."

"Everything okay now?"

"Yeah, and I think I have a best friend again."

He smiles, "good. Did you like feeding the ducks?"

"Yeah, I--how did you know we fed ducks?"

"I just know he likes to do that and so do you. And that you love ice cream and carousels and long walks."

"You told him to take me there."

"It was a little suggestion. Glad you two are friends again, I knew you would be," he says walking towards the door.

"Hey!"

He turns, "yes?"

"Um, thanks," he smiles.

"No problem, kiddo. That's what I'm here for."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete isn't sure whose wedding everyone's going to.

"So, whose wedding are we going to again," Pete asks.

Frank looks to Gerard who shrugs, "it's one of my friends from work."

"And why do I have to come?"

"Because I look good showing up with two attractive men," he smiles hooking arms with both him and Frank.

Frank smiles and as they get to the church he turns to Gerard who nudges Pete to get out before he leans in and pulls Frank close, "did you bring that thing I asked for?"

"Yeah," he nods, "yeah, I got them."

"Good, I'm going to grab Mikey and then it's showtime."

He gets out and smooths out his light purple dress before Frank gets out and walks him inside the church. They both find Pete pretty quickly. He walks over to Mikey when he notices him and Mikey smiles and pulls him down to sit next to him before he turns towards Gerard and goes wide eyed. Gerard rushes over and sits beside Pete. Frank leaves and goes to the side room where he sees Patrick standing on a platform and running his hands down the side of the white gown that half-way clung to his body before stopping at his thigh and coming out in an almost mermaid style. Patrick turned, his collarbones exposed in the low cut neckline that turned into long sleeves.

He looks up at him and Frank thinks the dress looks more like a long and expensive white sweater. The blond picks at his nails and looks to him, "how do I look?"

He smiles, "you look perfect, kiddo."

Patrick's worry seemed to melt and he smiles brightly, "do you think Brendon will like it?"

"I think he'll love it."

"Are my dads here?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go tell them to get your father ready before you go out there."

"Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Yeah," he says, "but I think when he sees how happy you are he wont be."

He steps down from the platform and Frank walks behind him while he looks at himself in the mirror, "I'm surprised I can fit into Papa's dress."

"He's going to cry when he sees you wearing it."

He reaches for the vanity and picks up a necklace before turning and handing it to Frank, "will you put it on me?"

He nods and looks at it when Patrick turns back to the mirror. He smiles when he holds the silver locket in his hand.

"I thought you threw this into the lake."

"I did," he says, "Brendon and I spent half the summer trying to find it."

He undoes the claps and lowers it in front of him, the chain wrapping around him and clasping back.

"Thank you," he says, "for everything."

He shrugs, "it's what I'm here for."

He takes the veil off the wood and places it on Patrick's head before pulling it over his face.

"I'll go tell everyone to start."

Patrick grabs his arm when he goes to walk away, "Frank?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"You don't want your dad to?"

He laughs, "my dad told me the day he found out I was an omega that he was never walking me down any aisle and giving me away."

"You want me to?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "if that's okay."

He nods, "yeah. Yeah, I'd love to. Let me call your Papa."

He nods and Frank calls him and he answers almost instantly, "hey, what the hell? Where are you? Is everything good?"

"Yeah, the eagle is ready to leave the nest. I'll see you out in a minute."

"Mikey," Gerard says on the phone, "do it."

"Do what," he hears Pete ask.

"I love you," Mikey says, "and after this I'm going to let you do anything you want to me."

"Mikey, we're in church," Pete says, "please save this for later. Seriously, _please_ save this for later."

"I'm really sorry."

Then he hears the two clicks.

"The eagle is clear to fly," Gerard says.

He hangs up and turns to Patrick holding out his arm, "are you ready?"

He nods and hooks his arm with his. They walk into the main room and the music begins to play. Brendon stands at the end of the aisle and a ball gag is being shoved into Pete's mouth as he screams. Patrick turns to him and when he realizes who's underneath the veil he looks to the end of the aisle and screams while pulling at the cuffs.

When everyone sits down Pete is still screaming and Gerard nudges him, "he's wearing my dress! Oh my god, he looks so beautiful."

Pete growls and Gerard turns wiping his tears, "you know, you're being extremely rude right now, Peter."

He narrows his eyes and growls again and Gerard rolls his eyes, "fine, you can be angry but do it quietly. My baby is getting married."

Pete glares at him and Gerard sighs, "fine, _our_ baby. Oh, shh! It's starting."

He gets to the end and Patrick turns facing Frank. He lifts the veil and Patrick's crying. He wipes the tears with his thumbs and leans in kissing his forehead, "go marry him, kiddo."

He smiles and walks up to stand in front of Brendon. He walks back to his seat and sits himself next to Gerard who smiles, "you walked him down the aisle."   
  
"He asked me to," he tells him smiling.

Another set of tears come down Gerard's face and he quickly wipes them, "oh my god my mascara is going to run. I'm going to need to redo my make-up after this."

"You still look perfect," he says kissing his cheek.

"No," he says, "he looks perfect."

"He gets it from his Papa," he whispers.

Gerard smiles and turns, "I can't wait until they leave. Pete's going to move out and you and I are going to fuck in every single room."

"Even Patrick's room," Frank asks.

"Every room except Patrick's room," he corrects himself.

They watch as the man gestures towards the couple, Frank not really paying attention until they get to the vows.

"Um, I'll go first," Patrick says, "Brendon, you are the one. I don't know how I know, I just know. That probably doesn't make any sense, but that's how I feel when I'm with you. Like a part of me has been with you the whole time and now that I have you I never want to be without that part of myself. I never want to be without you. Before we knew each other I couldn't even picture my future everything was so crazy. But then I met you and everything that overwhelmed me and scared me didn't scare me as much when I had you beside me. You take care of me when I don't take care of myself and you're so good at knowing exactly what I need. You're so good at being whatever I need whenever I need it and I love you so much, I'm so glad I'm marrying my soulmate."

He smiles and Brendon wipes his eyes.

"Are you crying," Patrick asks.

"You're saying all this nice shit to me, yeah I'm crying," he says trying not to let anymore tears show.

Patrick chuckles and wipes his own eyes before Brendon speaks, "alright, my turn. Patrick, you are everything to me. Meeting you at the animal shelter was the best thing to ever happen to me. And you are everything. You're smart, you're kind, you're talented, you're funny, and you are always smiling. You're doing it right now."

And he smiles at him before he continues, "you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out. And when I pictured my life the only things I planned on were the car I was saving up to get, the job I wanted, and the house I wanted. I wanted the perfect bachelor life, no kids or wife or husband or any of that. I was going to be the lone wolf who didn't need _anyone_. But the thing is, I didn't plan on you. I didn't plan on meeting you and falling in love with you. And when you came into my life my plans changed and I decided I didn't want to be that lone wolf who didn't need anyone. I didn't want to be the guy who went to parties and slept around, I wanted to be the guy who stayed home and fell asleep with you. I thought about all the things in the picture I'd been dreaming of my whole life and I decided I didn't even really want the picture unless you were in it too. And then I asked you to marry me and you said yes and now I'm so close to being able to wake up with you next to me in our nice house and drive you around in our nice car and when I come home from my job I'll get to come home to you, my beautiful husband. I love you so much, so much it's embarrassing. I used to doodle our names together on a notebook. I was so lame, I'm still pretty lame, I'm so glad you're marrying me."

Patrick beams at him and the man behind them begins speaking while Frank turns to Gerard, whose mascara is now running and eyeliner is completely ruined. He looks to Pete who's pouting, but has stopped screaming. He slides an arm around Gerard's waist and kisses his cheek, "you did a good job raising him, he grew up to be what every parent wants their child to be."

He turns to him and cocks his head to the side, "what's that?"

"Happy," he says.

 

\---

 

Patrick looked at the table seeing Pete still cuffed and gagged. He felt bad, but then Brendon takes his hand and leads him to the dance floor. He waves to the person at the DJ booth and the music starts to play when he takes Patrick's waist and puts the blond's hand on his shoulder.

_At last_

Patrick smiles.

_My love has come along. My lonely days are over_

Brendon twirls him and pulls him so his back is against his chest.

_And life is like a song, oh yeah_

He rocks hims back and forth and Patrick looks up at him.

_At last the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you_

He turns him back and together the move slowly around the dance floor while the woman's voice flooded through the speakers.

_You smiled, you smiled oh and then the spell was cast_

Patrick was looking up at him lovestruck while he smiled.

_And here we are in Heaven._

Brendon pulls him in tight and Patrick jumped at the serious look on Brendon's face.

_For you are mine_

He dips him and Patrick holds on and watches Brendon crack a smile and lipsync the last two words.

_At last_

He giggles and Brendon kisses him before pulling him back up onto his feet. Everyone started clapping and Patrick was knocked out of their own little world. He looks to Pete seeing him unhappy.

"I'd go find a place to hide."

"You're about to uncuff him," he asks.

"Yeah, could get rough."

"Right," he says, "I'll go stay behind your Papa."

He nods and Patrick walks over to Pete pulling the gag off him.

"Give us a minute," he says to the others.

They nod and walk off. Pete is standing there scowling at him.

"You didn't tell me it was _your_ wedding."

"I know-"

"You didn't tell me you were getting married, why didn't you tell me? How long had you two been engaged?"

"A lot of months," he says.

"Months," he asks going wide eyed, "well, good job at hiding it from everybody."

"No, everybody knew. We just didn't tell you, I didn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you doing something where you try and break us up or keep us apart," he says, "or try and push Dallon towards me because he's what you want for me. I love you, Dad, but you're overprotective and you don't have to be. I'm all grown up now."

"Uncuff me."

"Are you going to kill my husband?"

"I haven't decided."

"It would be rude to do something on my wedding day."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"You were happy not knowing. Knowing would have made events even more uncomfortable. I mean, Christmas was intense and you're not very nice to him anyway."

"I am _very_ nice."

"You got him suitcases and when he asked what they were for you said _to pack your things and leave._ "

"That was one time. I've been nice every other time."

"You got him a birthday card that said _Happy Birthday! Please leave my son alone._ "

"I was kidding," he says.

"You put a bus ticket inside instead of money," he says.

"Yeah, okay, I don't like him. But I still would have liked to know when my only son was getting married! I could have been the one to walk you down the-"

He pauses and shakes his head before laughing, "I can't even finish that sentence because I know for sure I would have dragged you out of that church, but it still would have been nice to know!"

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Just promise me one thing," he says.

"Dad, I'm planning on living nearby."

"That's not what I was going to say, but I'm glad you're going to be close."

"What did you want me to promise you?"

"That if you and Brendon ever get a divorce-"

"DAD!"

"If you ever get a divorce," he says louder, "I want you to consider remarrying-"

"Dallon," he asks.

"I wasn't going to say-"

"Yes, you were," he tells him.

"Yeah, okay, I was. But look I love you and even though I'd much rather see you with Dallon I still love to see you happy. And if Brendon makes you happy then I'll try and get used to him."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he says.

"Thank you, Daddy," he smiles.

"Come here, give me a hug."

Patrick hugs him and after a minute he speaks, "can you uncuff me now?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

He unlocks the cuffs on him and when he's free Mikey walks over, "hey, why don't we take a little stroll on over to the open bar."

Pete walks off and Frank walks over, "you did good today, kiddo."

He turns and smiles, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, you could," he nods, "you love that boy. And he definitely loves you."

Patrick hugs him tight, "thank you. For being there for me."

"I'll always be here for you, you know that."

Tears prick at his eyes and when he pulls from him Frank smiles and wipes them, "hey, no tears. This is a happy occasion, okay? Come on, let's get everyone and go dance."

"Okay."

"Yeah," he asks.

"Yeah," he smiles.

"Let's go dance our asses off."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has everyone a surprise for Father's Day.

Patrick spends the whole morning wrapping up boxes and writing on the tags neatly. Brendon sighs, "babe, your parents aren't going to care how you wrap your gifts. What did you even get them anyway?"

"I'm not telling you! You would ruin the surprise."

"Fine, don't tell me."

Patrick fixes the bows on top and smiles, "I'm ready to go."

Brendon picks up the boxes and looks to the blond, "hey, we're not staying too long are we?"

"Do you really hate my parents that much?"

"I don't hate them," he explains, "Pete hates me. And Gerard and Frank always tries to give me sex tips which is really weird."

"He doesn't hate you," he smiles and kisses his cheek, "and they're just trying to help you in a department they think they're good at. They tell you because they want you around. If they hated you they'd let you disappoint me sexually until I left you."

"So it's good they tell me gross stuff?"

"Yeah, it means they like you because you are _great_ in bed," he tells him.

"Thanks," he says, the frown turning up, "but Pete still hates me."

"Yeah, well, I'm his only son. He's protective. He's always been protective."

"You didn't have to tell me. Prom night," he says going wide eyed and appearing to have a flashback, "we were only a minute late and he never forgave me. He wouldn't even give me his blessing to marry you. And I asked a lot of times!"

"Who knows," Patrick says placing his hand on his shoulder, "maybe he's softened up over time. Maybe he's over your marrying me without it?"

He shakes his head, "he's not, he still sends Dallon birthday cards that say _Wish you were my son._ "

Patrick sighs, "yeah, I know, he still signs my birthday cards with _I'll pay for the divorce._ "

They sit in the car, Brendon driving while Patrick plays with the ribbons on top of the gifts. Even though his eyes were focused on the road his mind was on how today would go. He chews his lips thinking about Patrick's father. The blond drummed his fingers on the boxes until they got to the house Brendon insisted they live a short distance from. It was a short enough distance that you could enjoy a whole song before you got there, but far enough away that his parents couldn't hear the things they did in the bedroom together.

When they stopped Patrick reached for his seat belt and Brendon stopped him.

"What?"

"Do you really think he's forgiven me?"

"I don't know," he admits, "but there's only one way to find out."

They get out of the car and Brendon carries the boxes in behind Patrick. The blond knocks on the door and puts his hands behind his back waiting for it to open. When it does Gerard smiles and hugs him, "hey, baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, Papa. How are you?"

"I'm fine now," he smiles, "come on in, your father will be here any minute with your Uncle Mikey. What are those? Is that a gift for me?"

"I actually want you guys to open them together."

"Fine," he smiles, "you boys come on in. Frank's in the kitchen making food. Frankie!"

A minute later Frank walks in, bejeweled apron around his body, the words _Kiss the cook_ on the front. He sees Brendon and Patrick and quickly rushes over hugging Patrick, "there's my baby boy!"

Patrick smiles and hugs him back, "hi, Dad!"

"Aww, I missed you both so much."

"You saw us three days ago."

"That's such a long time," he says, "you missed breakfast, we had chicken pot pie."

"I didn't know you knew how to make that, wait, you guys made it for breakfast and didn't make me any," Brendon asks.

"No, baby," Gerard says, "we had chicken, pot, and pie."

"You're high right now? Good job, Papa," Patrick says patting his back.

"Yeah, Pete has no idea we did it without him this year," he laughs.

"Mikey's gonna be so mad if he finds out you two got high again," Patrick says.

"Which is why we're not going to tell him," Gerard says putting an arm around the blond, "right, Cakes?"

He nods, "right."

He presses a kiss to his forehead, "that's my boy! Now come sit down with us. I've got so much food and drinks waiting for you."

Patrick gives Brendon a look and sighs before putting the gifts in order. He chews his lip until Pete and Mikey walked in. Pete sees him and smiles, "there's my baby boy."

"Hi, Dad," Patrick smiles and hugs him.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he says, words muffled by the jacket his father was crushing him against.

Pete finally lets go and sees Brendon who he glances over before sighing, "hello, Brendon."

"Hello, Mr. Wentz, how are you?"

"Just fine," he mumbles and walks past him, "where's my ex husband?"

Patrick walks over, "hi, Uncle Mikey."

"Hi, Trick," he says hugging him.

Gerard walks in, "there's my favorite brother! Oh, and there's the man who knocked me up in high school and ruined my figure for a solid year and a half."

"Papa, please don't make this like last Thanksgiving," Patrick frowns.

"I wont," he says hugging Mikey.

He smiles and Pete throws an arm around Patrick, "so, what did you get me?"

"Maybe we should eat first, I'm starving," the small blond says.

"That sounds great," Mikey says, "what did you get from the store?"

"Actually," Frank smiles, "I made food this time."

"Your father is a great cook," Gerard says fondly.

"Stepfather," Pete corrects.

Gerard glares at him and Frank clears his throat, "we're having chicken, potato skins, and mozzarella sticks. Something for everyone."

They head into the kitchen and sit at the table. Patrick sits on the right next to Pete, who insists on being beside him at the head of the table. Gerard sits across from Pete, probably in a move to let the alpha know he was not in charge in his house. Brendon takes his seat next to Patrick, and Mikey sits across from him beside Frank, who honestly just seemed happy to not have eyes on him at the moment.

Plates are piled with food and Gerard passes the wine around. Brendon pours himself a tall glass and Patrick sticks to water.

"Want some," Brendon asks.

"I'll be driving," he whispers, "and I'll need to keep a clear head for this lunch."

They begin eating and Patrick looks at the sour cream across the table out of his reach, "Dad, can you pass the sour cream?"

Pete and Frank reach for it at the same time and the younger man lets go, smiling at the other alpha. Pete narrows his eyes and doesn't smile back as he passes the cream.

"Thank you," Patrick says.

"How is everything," Frank asks.

"Little dry," Pete mumbles.

"Delicious," Gerard smiles, "everything is great!"

"It really is," Mikey says giving Pete a look.

Gerard smiles at his husband, "is there anything you can't do?"

"Be in the same room as a spider," he nods, "the things are just too many legs for me."

"I understand completely," Mikey says.  
  
Pete speaks, "so, I noticed you brought four gifts and a bottle of wine."

"Yeah, the wine is for Mikey," Patrick says.

"Oh good, you've brought me something to prepare myself for my family," Mikey smiles.

"Yeah," Patrick laughs, "I've, uh, got a sort of surprise for all of you. After lunch of course."

"All of us," Frank asks.

"All of you," he smiles, "you all raised me."

"And they all did a wonderful job," Brendon nudges him.

Patrick blushes and looks down at his food, "they did, didn't they?"

"My wonderful, beautiful baby boy," Gerard says, "I think he takes after his Papa with his good looks."

"I think he takes after his Dad," Pete says, "except the blue eyes, don't know where those came from."

"I think he was a gift," Brendon explains and they all look at him strange, "I think that the universe knew how special he was going to be to all of us and decided to take one of the angels from heaven and give him to you both and that's why he has pretty eyes."

Patrick shakes his head, "I'm sure I got them from a grandparent or something."

"I'm sticking with my angel theory," he winks.

"I believe it," Gerard says, "he's my little angel."

"Our," Pete says.

"Right, _our_ , that's what I said."

By the time every glass of wine was drank except Gerard's Brendon had had two and it was time for gifts. Once they're all sat together in the living room Patrick's handing all the boxes out and telling them to wait. Mikey picked up the bottle of wine and poured himself a tall glass. Once he finished it he poured himself another glass and put the cork back in the bottle, "okay, now start."

Brendon looks at Patrick's uncle in concern but turns to his husband when he begins speaking, "I got us all things to match kind of for pictures later. I really hope you like them."

Patrick hands Brendon a tube shaped gift from his bag ad he speaks, "oh, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I think you guys are really going to like Brendon's the most though, I know I do. Why don't you open yours first."

"Why does he get to open his first," Pete asks.

He's confused when Patrick pulls out a camera, but looks at the phone first and peels the paper off revealing a rolled up navy blue shirt. He looks down at the shirt opening it more and when it unrolls halfway Brendon gives Patrick a look of pure confusion and fear.

"What's it say?"

Brendon turns to Pete before turning back to Patrick worried.

"Oh, please don't make me read it out loud."

"What's it say," he asks again.

"It says," he makes a face and reads it, " _Daddy._ "

Pete glares at Brendon and Mikey is the first to speak, "Jesus, Trick, can't you keep your kinks in the bedroom like everyone else?"

Patrick cocks his head to the side before shaking his head, "Brendon, open it all the way."

He does as the omega asks and suddenly the two words are revealed. His worry turns to surprise.

"What's it say now," he asks smiling.

His mouth closes and he beams, "really?"

"Yeah," he laughs, "will you read it now?"

"Daddy to be," he says.

Patrick turns off the camera and Brendon pulls him into his lap and peppers his face with kisses as the others quickly tear open their gifts. Gerard is the first to cry. Pete stares at them in shock. Frank is smiling at his shirt and Mikey's tipping his glass of wine.

Brendon wraps his arms around him carefully, "you're--we're going to have a baby!"

He nods and Brendon drops to his knees and puts his head against Patrick's stomach kissing the covered belly, "I love you, I love you both so much."

"Really? You're happy," he asks smiling.

"Of course I'm happy," he says laughing, "and don't worry, Trick, I'll take another job, whatever I need to do for us. I can still pay for school and the house and the baby and everything. I don't want you to worry about anything."

Patrick smiles and Brendon smiles, "I'm gonna be a dad."

"You're going to be a dad," he smiles.

"You're going to have my baby," he says.

He nods, beginning to tear up, "I'm going to have your baby."

"You're pregnant," Pete states walking towards the couple, " _my baby_ is going to have a baby?

He touches his own face and Patrick plays with the ring on his finger as he walks towards him, "are you mad at me, Dad?"

"No, Pattycakes, no," he smiles, "come here."

He stands and lets him hug him and kiss the top of his head, "I could never be mad at you. I'm going to be a grandpa."

Patrick hugs him tight and Gerard breaks into tears. Pete smiles and walks over to him, "isn't this great? We all get to be grandpas!"

"Great," Gerard asks wiping his eyes in disbelief, "I'm too young to be a grandpa, Pete! I'm too pretty!"

Frank kisses his cheek and pulls him into his lap, "aww, baby, no one would believe Patrick is yours. You're too pretty, they always mistake you two for brothers."

"Yeah, they do, don't they," he asks smiling.

"Papa," Patrick says, "aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations," he says, trying to dry his face.

"You're still extremely hot," Frank says.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "you're the hottest almost grandfather in the world."

"You're just saying that."

"I mean it," he tells him kissing his cheek, "you still look like you did the first day I saw you."

He's smiling now and playfully pushing Franks shoulder as the man wipes his tears away, "shut up."

"If it makes you feel any better," Patrick says, "you're not going to be the one delivering a baby."

Brendon turns to Patrick, "it's so weird to think you have a little person inside your stomach right now."

"The good weird," he asks.

"Oh yeah," he smiles, "definitely the good weird."

"Happy Father's Day," he smiles moving to sit next to Brendon.

Frank holds up his shirt, "I never thought I'd be a grandpa."

"Well, you're going to be one in February," he tells him.

"Is it a boy or a girl," Brendon asks.

"I hope it's a girl," Gerard says, "she'll be so pretty."

"I hope it's an alpha," Patrick says rubbing his stomach, "I don't want Brendon all over protective if they're an omega."

"I'll be okay with either," Frank admits, "I'm just glad I get to be a grandpa!"

Patrick and Frank share a smile and Gerard jumps, "oh my god, I have to throw you a baby shower and we have to decorate the room and oh my gosh, I'm so excited for you, baby!"

"That's the reaction I was looking for," Patrick says as Gerard came over and hugged him.

"Oh, you two are going to be great parents," he chirps.

"That baby is going to be so lucky to have you, Trick," Pete smiles.

Patrick looks to Brendon and he takes the omega's hand, "yeah, I think so too."

"And you," Pete says turning to him.

He's surprised to hear that and when his eyes widen it's clear he doesn't know what to say, "um, thank you, sir."

"No sirs," Gerard says, "you're family, just call him Dad."

Brendon looks to Pete who shakes his head, "don't listen to him, he's high. You can call me Pete."

He nods and Gerard turns, "how did you know?"

"You barely touched your wine," he explains, "I knew you were high or pregnant. And given your age I doubt you're pregnant."

"Yeah, well given your age I doubt you could even get it up to get someone pregnant."

"Oh, please don't," Patrick says, "not today. You two never fought when you were married!"

"That's true," Frank says, "you two didn't even fight when Patrick was there."

"I guess now that Patrick's gone and moved I have more time to focus on your flaws," Gerard says.

"You should focus on your own."

"Not today," Mikey says, warning them.

"Anyway," Gerard says turning to Brendon, "you can call me Papa. I think of you as my son. I'd kick someone's ass for you."

"He would," Frank agrees, "you can call me Dad or Frank if you want."

"Thanks," he looks at them, "Pete and Dads."

"You're welcome," Gerard says pausing, "son."

"Don't listen to him, he's high," Mikey says.

"I'm so high," he laughs, "but I'm so happy for you both. Oh! Let's go celebrate with some pie!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick goes to the hospital.

Patrick opens the door to see Frank standing there, a small tub of ice cream in his hand and groceries in the other.

"Brendon said I was supposed to give you this."

He smiles and takes it from him as he walks in. They head into the kitchen and Patrick finds a spoon and begins eating it, "I have been craving so much ice cream lately. So, where's Papa?"

"Shopping with Mikey and your father," he tells him, "they're picking out more baby outfits."

He nods, "I figured. Mikey told me they'd be going shopping today, but I wasn't sure."

"Where's Brendon? I thought you two were spending the day together."

"He's going to pick up the baby crib from the store," he says.

"I'd imagine so, you're just about ready to pop, aren't you," he asks.

He nods, "yeah. The baby has been really active today. I know I'm going to be happy when they're out and I can sleep without them pushing on my bladder every minute of every day."

He smiles, "yeah?"

He nods and Frank puts the groceries away with help from Patrick, who insisted he could put away some small stuff. Patrick closes the pantry and turns to Frank who's smiling and tilting his head at him, "what?"

"You've never touched my stomach," he says.

"Is that bad," he asks, going to the fridge and taking out a water.

"No," he shakes his head, "just, you're the only one who hasn't felt the baby kick."

"I'm not around when the baby is kicking."

Patrick walks over to him and he takes Frank's hand and puts it on his stomach, the baby's foot hitting his hand. He smiles, "you know, you said you didn't want to know what the baby was until they're born."

"Yeah, I want it to be a surprise."

"It wont be," he says.

Patrick tilts his head, "why do you say that?"

"Because you already know, "he says, "I hear you talking to them when you're by yourself."

A blush spreads across his cheek and he drops his head down before Frank leans down to meet his eyes, "Brendon's going to be ecstatic when he finds out."

"He'd be happy with whatever it was," he tells him, "as long as it was his."

"He'd be happy even if it wasn't his," he tells him, "he loves you to the moon and back. When that little baby is born he's going to protect them with his life."

"I know."

"I'd do the same," he tells him.

"You're going to make a great grandpa."

They share a smile before Patrick's face completely pales and the hand holding Frank's begins to squeeze harder.

"Patrick, what is it? What's wrong?"

He looks down seeing the fluid running down the inside of his pants and he looks up, "I think my water just broke."

Frank's eyes open fully and he looks down, "you mean, you--we're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby!"

"Okay, we need to go to the hospital right now. Um, okay, you go get in the car and call everyone and I'm going to get everything and grab the keys."

He nods and heads for the door. Frank grabs all the bags and things they'll need before immediately running outside and throwing them into the backseat of the car. He gets in and pulls the seat belt over Patrick, the omega beginning to hyperventilate as he started driving.

"I'm going to need you to try and calm down a little. Deep breaths in and deep breaths out."

"I'm freaking out," he says, "oh my god."

"Listen, kiddo, you're not doing this on your own okay? I'm going to be right here with you the whole time. I promise."

"You're going to be with me? You promise?"

"Every step of the way," he says, "now, did you call everyone?"

"No," he says, "I was panicking."

"Call Brendon," he says, "and then call your Papa."

He dials Brendon's number, the phone turned up high enough you could hear without the speaker on. He answers coolly, "hey, babe, what's up? Did Frank get there yet?"

"It's happening,"

"What is? Oh my god, are you buying me the car from Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

"No, and I told you we're not buying that."

"I know, but I was just kind of hoping y-"

"Brendon, the baby's coming," he interrupts him.

"Oh," he says, "oh shit, oh fuck, okay, are you at the house? Do you need me to come get you?"

"I'm with Frank, we're headed to the hospital, I'll text you the room number."

"Okay, I'm getting in the car right now," he says, "I can't believe it's happening!"

He smiles, "we're having our baby."

"I love you so much," Brendon says.

"I love you too," he tells him.

"Have you called your parents?"

"No," he says, "I'm going to call them right now when I get off the phone."

"Call them," he says, "I'll see you at the hospital!"

"Okay," he says, and Brendon can hear the shakiness in his voice.

"I promise I'll be there," he tells him, "I love you." 

"I love you too."

He hangs up and calls his dads. The first person to answer is Mikey.

"Hey, Trick, what's up?"

"Where are my dads?"

"They're fighting over the correct way to say sherbet."

"Put me on speaker."

"Guys," Mikey says, "Patrick's here to settle it."

"Tell your father it's pronounced _shur bet_ ," Gerard says.

"Tell your Papa it's pronounced _shur bert._ "

"I'm having the baby," he says.

"What," Gerard says.

"Are you at the hospital yet," Pete asks.

"Frank's driving me there now," he says.

"Okay, good, so you're in the car and not doing anything," he says, "just answer the question then. Is it _shur bet_ or _shur bert_?"

"I'm not doing this now, Dad, come to the hospital!"

"Fine," he says, "you know, he's just like you when you were pregnant."

"Don't start," Gerard says, "we're on our way, sweetie."

"We're gonna be there," Pete says.

"I love you," Gerard says.

"I love you more," Pete tells him.

Patrick rolls his eyes, "I love both of you, and you Uncle Mikey."

"I love you too, see you in a minute, Trick," he says and Patrick hangs up afterwards sighing.

"Oh god," he says, "I just realized they're going to be fighting over who gets to watch the baby."

Frank laughs and Patrick turns to him, narrowing his eyes, "it's not funny."

"It is," he nods, "that baby is going to be spoiled rotten and addicted to attention."

Patrick rubs his stomach and Frank stops at the red light. Patrick groans and holds his stomach, "oh my god!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"Fuck," he groans, "drive fast!"

Frank does as he asks when the light turns green. As they speed down the road Patrick lays back against the seat rubbing his forehead. When they finally get to the hospital Patrick waddles over to the woman behind the desk, Frank walking in behind him with the bags. She looks to Patrick and before she can say anything he groans.

"How far apart are his contractions?"

"Am I supposed to know that," Frank asks.

"Will someone just please get me a room before I have this baby on the floor," Patrick says.

She nods and hands Frank a wheelchair, "follow me."

They follow her to a room with a bed and a chair beside it. Patrick is immediately out of the wheelchair and sitting on the side of the bed. Frank sits beside him taking his phone from him, "I'll text your parents and Brendon the room number, you just relax, I'm gonna take care of things."

He nods and together they wait for the others to arrive.

"I can't believe I'm going to have a baby," Patrick says resting his head on him.

"I can't either. I remember when you were just a little kid," he smiles, "I mean little bitty. I watched you grow up into the sweet, smart, and beautiful adult you are now and I can't wait to watch them grow up to be just like you and Brendon."

"I hope they're like you," Patrick says, "you were always kind to me, even when I didn't deserve it. You were always there for me and I was such an asshole to you and I never really thanked you for anything."

"You may not have my blood running through your veins, but you'll always be my kid. I was kind to you because you're my kid, I got upset when I needed to."

"You were so patient with me."

"Because I know you had a lot going on," he says, "and I was always there for you because you were my kid even if you didn't want to be. I was always going to look out for you even though you might not have wanted me to."

Patrick's arms wrap around him and his face is pressed against his chest, "thank you."

"You never have to thank me for being there for you, I want to be there."

"I know," he says, "I just wanted to say it anyway."

 

\---

 

"Patrick," Brendon says walking in, "hey, I'm sorry it took so long. How is everything?"

He groans, "just great, Bren."

Brendon's smile drops into a worried one, "yeah?"

"Yeah," he says practically growling, "just fucking great."

"Patrick, watch your language," Pete says.

Patrick turns to glare at him and Pete steps behind Gerard, "or not, oh my god."

"Hey," Gerard smiles, "how you doing, Cakes?"

He groans again louder holding onto the bed, "everything hurts."

"Yeah, it's going to, baby," he says walking over to the bed and putting his hand on Patrick's head, "why don't you just try and relax against the pillows, okay?"

Brendon walks over taking his hand, "just squeeze my hand whenever you hurt."

He immediately grips tight and Brendon's mouth opens, "oh, ow, ow, ow! Holy shit!"

Patrick's sweating at this point and he looks as if he's going to be violently ill. The doctor walks in and looks to Patrick before walking over to the machine and checking over the numbers on the screen.

"Are we going to be able to start soon? I really want this baby out already."

"You're almost there, we want to make sure your body is completely ready," he says, "but I promise it's only a few more minutes."

Patrick nodded and the doctor leaves the room. He grabs the side bar and squeezes Brendon's hand until the alpha is whimpering and trying to take Patrick's hand off his, "ow, ow, ow!"

"Don't ever get me pregnant again," Patrick growls.

"I wont, I swear to god I wont," he says, eyes wide with fear.

Patrick throws his head back in pain and his knuckles turn white as he practically crushes Brendon's hand.

"Patrick, my hand is in so much pain right now," he says.

Patrick glares, "you're in pain? I'm the one about to push a fucking baby out of my body. You do not get to talk to me about pain right now."

Pete gasps turning to Gerard, "he's just like you."

"Shut up," Gerard says turning to the alpha who's still hiding behind him.

"You shut up," Pete says.

"No, you shu-"

"Both of you shut up or I swear I will kick you out of this room so fast."

"I am that baby's grandpa," Gerard says, hands on his hips.

"Yeah," Pete says backing him up, "you can't kick us out. We're about to be grandparents!"

"You're about to be in the hallway," he says before another groan rips through him.

The doctor walks in with two other nurses. The tray of tools is rolled in and a bed is placed beside Patrick's, behind a currently in pain Brendon.

"Alright," the doctor says, "we're ready to start pushing."

"Thank fucking god," he says.

"Okay," the doctor says rolling up a stool to sit between his legs.

He lifts the sheet and nods, "alright, Patrick, I'm going to need you to start pushing."

"Daddy," Patrick says extending his hand out, looking scared.

"No fucking way, I have already had my hand broken once by your father."

He looks as if he's about to cry and Pete walks over, "okay, Pattycakes, I'm right here. Squeeze as hard as you want."

He walks over and takes Patrick's hand. He squeezes tight and Brendon and Pete wince while Patrick lets out a scream. Gerard stands beside Pete and holds their hands in both of his.

"Alright, keep going," Gerard smiles, crushing Pete's hand more in excitement.

Patrick lets out another scream and Brendon uses his free hand to push Patrick's hair back, "you're doing so good, baby."

Patrick looks to him before taking a breath and pushing again. He screams and Frank walks around the bed and holds onto Brendon's hands over top Patrick's. After what feels like hours of screaming and crying and crushing his husband and father's hands he's panting, "I don't think I can do this."

"It's almost over, baby," Gerard says, "one more push. Come on." 

"He's right," the doctor says, "just one more big push."

Brendon smiles, "one more big push."

He nods and lets out a loud wail this time and after a second they hear a small cry. Patrick lays back, pale and covered in sweat, his whole body tired and finally relaxing. Brendon leans down kissing his forehead, "you did it, our baby's here."

Pete kisses his temple, "good job, Patrick." 

"Good job, baby," Gerard smiles. 

"Let me," Patrick says letting go of everyone, "let me see my baby boy."

The doctor holds him up wrapped in a blanket and topped with a small hat. When the baby is laid against Patrick he smiles weakly and laughs kissing his forehead for a long time. He looks up at Brendon, who's staring down at him eyes lit up as if he's seen Heaven and is about to burst into tears.

"Do you want to hold our son first," he asks.

He lets out a breath of laughter before smiling and nodding. Patrick lifts him up and Brendon takes him carefully from him and holds him, grinning from ear to ear. He bounces slightly, hands shaking. 

"He looks just like you," Patrick says, eyes looking heavy and hard to keep open.

"He's going to look more like you when he grows up, I can tell."

Patrick looks to his parents, Gerard smiling, tears in his eyes and Pete full on crying.

"Dad, you don't have to cry."

"My baby just had a baby," he says, "and I really think you broke my hand."

"Yeah," Brendon nods, "my hand is for sure broken, it's in so much pain. But I'm powering through it because I'm holding our son for the first time. That feels so good to say."

Patrick smiles and reaches up taking his hand and making him groan, "nng! Please don't touch it!"

"I remember when I broke your father's hand," he says, "he cried like a bitch, but he was still really good to me. He drove all the way to my favorite restaurant and brought me my favorite food and we had dinner together here and watched Charlie's Angels. It was the best meal I've ever had in my entire life."

"You were a nightmare when you were pregnant, but you got really sweet after we had Patrick," he smiles, "the nicest you've ever been to me in the entire time we've known each other."

Gerard smiles, "I couldn't be mad with our little ball of sunshine running around."

Pete puts his arm around Gerard's waist. His head goes to rest on his shoulder and Gerard turns, "what? You miss having a little Patrick running around the house?"

"I actually think I'm about to pass out," he says. 

"Oh," Gerard says holding him up, "um, Mikey and I are going to find a doctor to fix Pete's hand." 

"I'll come with you," Frank says, "give these two time alone." 

They leave the room and Brendon looks to Patrick as he sways back and forth with the baby in hand, "you knew it was a boy, didn't you?" 

"I knew it was an alpha," Patrick says, "I could feel it." 

Brendon brings down the side bar and Patrick moves over so they can sit together. Blankets are put around Patrick by the nurses and Brendon carefully holds the baby with his left arm and brings his movable hand to Patrick's forehead smiling, "we have our baby."

"He looks so weird," Patrick states. 

"Yeah," he asks. 

"Yeah," he nods, "he kind of looks like an alien, but like, a sort of adorable alien." 

"He kind of does," Brendon nods, "he's apparently going to have light brown hair."

Patrick closes his eyes, "good. I want him to look like you." 

"I want him to look like me with your eyes." 

Patrick laughs and moves closer to him, "I'm happy for our baby to be here. It's so weird to think we made a little person." 

"It is," Brendon agrees, "it's so weird to think we get to keep it. Like a living breathing thing we just made and get to keep forever, that's so cool." 

He laughs and nods,"what do you want to name him?"

"I don't even know," he says surprised, "let's just call him cool little alien dude for a while."

"We can't put that on a birth certificate," he says. 

"Well, you're exhausted and about to be asleep so I totally could. You wouldn't be able to stop me," he gasps, "I could name our baby Legendary River Phoenix Urie."

"Brendon." 

"How fucking cool would our kid be? Their teachers would be like _what a cool kid_. We're sending him to kindergarten wearing shades and we're naming him Legendary River Phoenix Urie."

"Oh come on, admit that's cool." 

"Alright, it's really cool, but my Papa would kill me if we named him that."

He thinks about it, "what about David Francis Danger Urie?"

"Let me guess," he says, "Bowie, Sinatra, and what, an Austin Powers reference?" 

"No," he says. 

"I like David Francis Urie."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," he nods, "you can name him that." 

He smiles, "coolest baby in the world. Oh man, your dads are going to fight over who gets to hold him first, you know that, right?" 

He shushes him and Brendon leans down kissing him, "is it okay if I leave you and the baby in here and go get my hand looked at?" 

He nods, "tell someone to come back and watch him while I sleep." 

"Alright." 

"Will you get food when I wake up? I don't want the best meal of my life to be hospital food." 

"Yeah, baby, anything you want."

He kisses Patrick softly and the omega pulls the blankets closer when he gets up.

 

\---

 

Patrick's eyes crack open and he sees Frank hovering over the baby smiling. 

"You can hold him if you want." 

He picks him up and pulls the chair closer to Patrick who watches the baby's eyes open. He smiles and Frank turns to him, "Everybody left to get food. We're not supposed to be here, but I bribed the nurses so we can all have dinner together."

"Thank you," he smiles. 

"He's gorgeous," Frank says, "he's going to grow up to be a real lady-killer. Or a dude-killer. You know what? He's going to have the omegas flocking."

Patrick laughs and scoots closer taking his hand, "I'm glad my Papa married you."

Frank smiles, "you are?" 

He nods and there are tears forming in Frank's eyes. 

"I wouldn't have wanted him to marry anyone else." 

He wipes his eyes, "thank you, it means a lot to me hearing you say that."

Patrick stays silent and Frank shakes his head and looks down at the baby, "why don't you go back to sleep, I'll wake you when they get here." 

He nods and Frank speaks, "you did good today, kiddo. I'm really proud of you." 

"Thanks, Dad," he says closing his eyes, "I love you." 

There's a pause and Patrick thinks about it and doesn't really ever remember saying the words to Frank directly. Maybe as a whole group, but never to him that he can think of. He opens his eyes and sees Frank smiling, tears falling down his face. 

"No tears," he says, "this is a happy occasion." 

He nods and wipes his face before Patrick takes his hand and closes his eyes. 

"I love you too, kiddo. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
